Muggle Born Slytherin?
by aprilen
Summary: This is about Danielle Seong, let's see how her life at Hogwarts is as the only muggle-born Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

Muggle Born Slytherin? Chapter 1

Hi, the name's Danielle Seong. I am a Slytherin, third year. I don't know why there is this house rivalry with Gryffindor and Slytherin. I am friends with a couple of other people outside of Slytherin, but not with Gryffindor. Most of the students who are from that house already hate me when they see the Slytherin badge on my robe. It's quite annoying because I want to be friends with them, but they don't. I'm not that bad, they just won't give me the chance to prove that to them. It's probably because I'm also on the Quidditch team for Slytherin. I feel like I'm the only one who actually plays fair on the team. The captain is such a jerk, but because I love Quidditch so much I never left the team. I shall confront him this year, he's been the captain since his fifth year and I was only a third year then. I am definitely terrified of this guy. But I shall confront him before he does anything worse to ruin the reputation of Slytherin. I was thinking about what to say to Flint when I heard the compartment door open. I turned my attention to the door to find my best friend Cedric Diggory came in. I was surprised he was still my friend after I was sorted into Slytherin. I started to avoid him because I was afraid that he would hate me. I don't even know why I am in Slytherin, I really felt like I belonged in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, not Slytherin. I am a muggle born after all, but not many of the Slytherins know that.

"Cedric!" I said jumping out of my seat and giving him a hug. I haven't seen him all summer! I heard Cedric laugh as he hugged me back.

"Hey Danielle, how was your summer?" He asked with a smile on his face. I broke the hug and still had my arms around his waist.

"It was lonely," I said pouting. "You did not keep me company at all." I said crossing my arms now. Cedirc certainly grew a lot during the summer. We were the same height last year and now he's more than a couple centimeters taller than me. It's not fair! Why do boys have to grow so fast during puberty? Whatever, boys have to be tall anyways.

"Sorry, I was busy; dad was helping me train for this year's Quidditch season." He said trying to cheer me up. His dad was really grueling on him about Quidditch. Cedric's already good; he beat the Slytherin Seeker – who is a freaking coward – a billion of times already. He certainly does not need to practice for this season because we have the same seeker. I have no idea how he made it on the team.

"That does not make up for the time we lost," I said shaking my head, and sitting down on the benches that the compartment always had. I don't know how Cedric has been my friend since we were babies, because we were from totally different worlds. Cedric is of a pure-blood wizarding family, while I am a muggle born. Maybe my family just stumbled upon the wizarding world. But their world is well hidden from the muggle world, so I find Cedric and I having known each other for thirteen years impossible.

"Aww, come on Dani, I tried to get my dad to stop with the Quidditch training." Cedirc said putting his hand on my small shoulders. I let out a sigh.

"Okay fine, I accept your apology." I said admitting defeat. "It's only because I have a question," I added as he took the seat across from me.

"Okay, what is it?" Cedirc asked making himself comfortable. I just shook my head as he tried to make the seat his bed.

"How did we meet?" I asked fiddling with my robe. I cannot stand to see his expression.

"You don't remember?" Cedric asked, now sitting up properly. Just hearing his tone of voice hurt just a little bit. I shook my head indicating that I don't. How was it even possible, though? "Well, my dad told me that he found you in the park by yourself. Because he couldn't find your parents he brought you to our home," Cedric said smiling as he seemed to be reminiscing about the moving pictures he has in his album of us back home.

"But how did we keep in touch?" I asked him, because I remembered having play dates with Cedric, and our parents teased each other about how Cedric and I are going to "fall in love". It hasn't happened yet, and I don't want that to happen. I see this boy as my older brother. He's going to turn fourteen soon, and I don't turn fourteen until another summer.

"Owls, that's how we kept in touch." Cedric said answering my question.

"But my parents, didn't they think it was strange to be sending letters by owls?" I asked him.

"Of course they did." Cedric said, "That's why my mum and dad had to explain it to your parents." I nodded as I listened.

"Oh, okay. Now I'm good." I said looking out the window to see the green pastures passing by.

"Why did you ask that all of a sudden?" Cedirc asked me.

"Oh, I was just wondering." I said shrugging my shoulders. We continued having a conversation, Cedric just talked about how his dad was really making him do so many drills that his Captain had him do back at school. He seemed to be getting tired of how his dad kept making him do those drills. "Your dad is so hard on you," I said as he finished. Cedric was going to say something until the door slid open again.

"Have you seen a toad?" The girl asked the two of us.

"No, we haven't seen one, why?" I asked, she looked like a first year. The girl with bushy brown hair was already in her robes. She must be excited about going to Hogwarts.

"A boy named, Neville lost his toad." The girl replied.

"Oh, well, good luck looking for his toad." I said as the girl closed the compartment door.

"She reminds me of someone in her first year." Cedric said smiling and looking at me.

"What, how is she like me?" I said smacking his arm.

"You were the first one to be wearing the school robes." Cedric said laughing as he remembered how I was so excited to go to a school that was completely different from home. I shook my head at him. After a couple of minutes the door to our compartment opened again.

"There you are Cedric, we were wondering where you were." One of Cedric's friend said, he was also our year. I don't remember his name because we were never really acquainted to each other. "Oh, hi Danielle." One of Cedric's friends greeted me. I just gave him a smile and a small wave.

"You should come back to our compartment, everyone misses you." Dan said getting out of the compartment. Then the train came to a slow stop and I looked out the window to find that we were back at Hogwarts.

"I'll see you at the Great Hall." Cedric said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the compartment.

"Thanks," I said, I really wanted to get past Dan without causing much drama, and Cedric really helped, he was always there to help me really.

"No problem, let's get on a carriage, before all of them leave." Cedric said as we saw one approaching, with one person already on the carriage. The girl was in Ravenclaw. Cedric seemed a bit dazed when he saw her face. I waved my hand in front of his eyes but they never wavered from looking at the girl on the carriage.

"Hi, is it okay if we join you?" I asked, the girl nodded, and she looked like she was blushing, okay what is going on here? I thought to myself I climbed on with no problem but Cedric seemed a lot clumsier than usual. I rolled my eyes. The ride to the castle was quiet because Cedric and the girl continued to look at each other with goggly eyes. I felt like a third wheeler throughout the whole ride.

"Here, let me help you." Cedric said reaching his hand out to the girl. The girl smiled and put her hand on his. Ugh, the sight of this was making me sick. The two walked off without me too! How can he do that to me, I sighed and just jumped off the carriage, hurting my ankle a bit.

"Cedric, you're such a great friend." I mumbled to myself as I limped towards the entrance to the Great Hall. I limped towards the Slytherin table, and saw Cedric and the girl constantly glancing at one another. Am I really going to lose a friend this year? I thought to myself as the first years came in. I didn't want to greet some of the first years, they looked proud to be in Slytherin, and most of them are probably pure-blood, unlike me. The feast started after Dumbledore's annual speech, and many of the ghosts of Hogwarts came out to great us as usual. I barely at anything because the pain of my ankle was really starting to bother me, and the fact that Cedric was going to hang out with that girl we met on the carriage. So a few minutes into the dinner I left the Great Hall to go to the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I called, but all I heard was my echo. I sighed as I sat down on a stool, took of my shoe, and socks, and saw that my ankle was quite swollen. "Great." I said to myself as I used the Accio charm to call a stool over so I could keep my foot elevated, and I used the water charm to conjure up water to fill up the basin. I know it won't be cold enough, but it should help.


	2. Chapter 2

Muggle Born Slytherin? Chapter 2

This absolutely sucks. I am walking around in crutches and all the kids are looking at me like I'm a freak. I'm already a freak as it is. So I crutched myself towards the Potions classroom. I was rushing because I knew I was late, so I opened the door to find Professor Snape and the students already brewing a potion. "Nice of you to join us Ms. Seong, take your seat next to Zach." Professor Snape said plainly. He didn't take points off of Slytherin, hmm I wonder why.

"Yes, sir." I replied and carefully made my way there. Zach was another Slytherin. We talk occasionally but we never really did become close. "Hi," I said to Zach as I put down my crutches and started to help him with the Potion. I took out everything I needed and noted everything in my Potion's Book. I looked up at the board and saw that we were brewing the Ageing Potion. Who would ever use such a Potion? I thought to myself as I started to help Zach cut the ingredients.

"Hey Danielle," The boy replied, it was delayed but he was probably concentrating on not cutting himself. It didn't matter to me, as long as he replied. That would not make me feel invisible. I am just glad that I am partnered up with someone who isn't a muggle-born like me. Apparently muggle-borns cannot make potions. So in order to hide that about myself I make sure that I am partnered up with someone who was either a pure-blood or half-blood. I just hope Professor Snape does not pair me up with another muggle-born one day just to embarrass me, and reveal that I am a muggle-born.

"How was your summer Zach?" I asked as I cut one of the herbs for the potion, and put it in the cauldron. The cauldron didn't blow up, that was definitely a relief. Well a cauldron never really blows up on me, but it has done some weird things whenever I put in any ingredient for the Potion.

"Oh, it was good." The boy replied as he started stirring the potion. The smoke from the cauldron was really starting to bother me. I was never the type to make potions. I hate this class, why do we need to know how to make such things? This really fits the stereotype that muggles have for witches. I still study the material and try my best to memorize how the potion should look like, since I can't make it correctly in class anyways. "How about yours?" Zach asked, still not taking his eyes off the potion in the cauldron. I looked up at Zach and gave him a small smile.

"It was good, pretty busy though." I replied as I finished taking nuts out of their shells. I slowly added them in as Zach started to stir the potion clockwise. We continued to have small talk while we made the potion and Snape had us put the potion in a test tube and bring it up to the test tube holder. Zach decided to bring it up, considering that I was crippled from a swollen ankle. "Thank you, Zach," I said with a smile as I gathered my things and grabbed my crutches so I could make it out of the class without making a fool of myself.

"You're welcome." The thirteen year old replied, as he went off to his next class. He's a sweet boy, but he's always this nice. He's one of those nice guys, many people say that they will finish last (WongFu reference), but I doubt it. We need more nice guys in this world.

The day dragged on as I continued to use my crutches to walk around the corridors of Hogwarts. I do not know why Madam Pomfrey let me decide on walking around with crutches. Whatever, I brought this upon myself anyways. I did not have to jump off the carriage. After some long minutes of climbing up the stairs to the girls' dormitories, I collapsed onto my bed, but I found a note on it. I looked at it and saw that it was from none other than Captain Flint. _Great, don't tell me there's practice right now_. I thought to myself. I looked at the note to find that it was time for practice. _Great I just jinxed myself_.

After putting my stuff in my room I had to make another long journey down the stairs. I knew that I was going to be late. It did take a while but I made my way. "Sorry I'm late," I said breathless. Everyone on the team just looked at me like I was crazy that I even came to practice. "What? Okay, I know my ankle is just swollen." I said looking down at the bandage that was keeping the swelling down.

"Will you be able to fly with that ankle?" Flint asked looking down at it. He seemed to be examining my injury. _Why do you care?_ I thought to myself, I would have never said it out loud.

"I don't know, I haven't tried." I said looking down at my pathetic ankle.

"Alright, let's see how you do today." Flint said and we all walked, well I crutched towards the locker room. I put on the uniform with help of some of the other girls on the team. I thanked them and walked out with my crutches, someone had to hold my broom because I had no hands to hold it. As soon as we got out to the Quidditch pitch, I left my crutches on the floor, and I mounted the school's broom with no problem. I was feeling great, even though my feet were dangling. Flint wanted to do some drills for the chasers. He always made the youngest ones on the team go last, it's quite annoying being the youngest all the time. I had to fly through to bludgers, and past two chasers, who are supposedly the opposing team. Flint even had some hoops that we had to try to fly through while holding the quaffle. When it was my turn I examined the timing of the bludgers, and watched as the two chasers waited for me to do the course.

I had the quaffle under my right arm, I leaned forward and zoomed past five hoops, and slowed down when it was time to pass the bludgers, I zoomed down and back up, and looked up to find the two chasers right behind me. I zoomed up towards the other hoops I had to go through, and threw it in one of the hoops on the opposite end of the field. I smiled as I swooped down to catch it. I threw the ball to the captain and he caught it with ease. I knew I did a good job, I don't need him to confirm it at all. Who cares about what he thinks? I shouldn't care about what he thinks because he doesn't even play fair, what's the point in worrying myself over his thoughts? There is no point! After a couple more drills Captain called it quits after the sun was close to setting. We all flew down exhausted, and ready to eat dinner. Someone was nice enough to grab me my crutches from the field. "Thank you," I said as my teammate took the broom.

"No problem," the keeper of our team said, she had shoulder length black hair and it was always tied in a ponytail, so she could keep it out of her eyes. I made my way to the Great Hall along with the team. Everyone was talking about how this season we were going to win, but I doubt it. We say that every year but it never happens.

We reached our table and all sat together. This isn't the first time that it has happened so I'm just wondering why people are staring. _Maybe most of them don't know what crutches are, yeah that's it_. I told myself. I sat down next to the keeper and filled my plate with the balanced meal that my parents have taught me. I also made sure that my plate was colorful. After dinner I decided to study, while the others wanted to laze around for the rest of the day.

We all made our way towards the Slytherin common room, and entered. I had some help getting into the common room. The step up into the common room was too high for me. "Thanks," I replied as I slowly made my way up to my room. I let out a sigh as I saw that the room was a big mess. It's only the first week and there's already a big mess in the room. I have no time to clean this up at all, so I just left the mess the way it was, grabbed my things and started to work on my clean desk. _These girls are quite messy_. I thought to myself as I looked around the room. _There should be a spell to help me clean this mess._ A light bulb lite on the top of my head as I looked for my charms book, _ah here it is._ I thought I pulled out my wand and said, "Scourgify," And I watched as the room started to clean itself. Finally nice and clean, I nodded at my achievement and continued on with my studies. After I was done, I decided to go take a shower.

Walked in without any problems and finished in an about five minutes. After I was done I heard voices outside of the bathroom. "Let's go to the bathroom." She heard a boy's voice through the door. I took in a small gasp as my heart started to beat faster because of nervousness. I dressed quickly and put my towel around my shoulders. I walked towards the door, and opened it.

"Sorry, just finished showering," I said walking past him not even realizing that my ankle was killing me.

"I think you left something in the bathroom." He said taking my bandage out.

"Thanks, sorry about that." I replied as I grabbed my bandage and walked to my bed. I wrapped it around my ankle again; I looked up and saw that the boy and girl walked into the bathroom. _What are they doing in there?_ I thought to myself, I didn't want to listen but I heard water running. _Ew, that is disgusting, they're going to shower together?_ I thought. I was so grossed out that I decided to walk down to the common room. I didn't want to stay in the common room either so I made my way out. _That is disgusting_, I thought to myself as I continued to walk around in my pajamas. I looked down at my ankle because it was starting to hurt again, and I realized I had forgotten my crutches. _I wonder what Cedric's doing._ I thought to myself as I continued to walk on my ankle. I ignored the pain; I really just wanted Madam Pomfrey to heal my ankle before the game. Who plays with a sprained ankle? I'm sure my parents wouldn't want me to play if I sprained anything. "Madam Pomfrey?" I asked as I walked into the hospital wing. _Why is she never here when I need her?_ I thought to myself as I walked to the closest bed. I waited for only a few minutes as Madam Pomfrey.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Madam Pomfrey asked. She even looked around to find no crutches. "Have you been walking around without your crutches?" The woman asked, her tone was firm now.

"Yes, just a little," I replied. I am not good at lying at all. I can't lie to a nurse who helps so many students.

"You should be resting that ankle, not using it young lady." Madam Pomfrey said as she undid the bandages. "Your poor ankle is starting to swell up again."

"I know, I was just wondering if you may heal it permanently?" I asked her.

"Of course I can dear, but I just thought that you wanted it to heal naturally." Madam Pomfrey said starting to make her infamous concoctions. _Oh no, what did I get myself into? _I asked myself. That drink must be disgusting. It even smells weird."Drink this dear, and your ankle will be better tomorrow."

I nodded, and took the drink from her hand to mine. I took a sniff of it and the pungent aroma of the drink caused me to gag a bit. I held my nose and gulped it down. After that difficult swallow, I looked into the goblet to find it only half empty. "Come on, you need to drink all of it." She said helping me lift the goblet, I didn't even have time to pinch my nose, the taste and the smell just made it harder for me to swallow. "There, it wasn't that bad was it?" Madam Pomfrey asked. I didn't respond, all I said was "water". The bitterness was so strong I felt like regurgitating it all back out. "Here you go, dear." The woman said giving me a cup of water. I took into my hands and gulped that down, and my stomach managed to keep it down.

"Thank you." I said with a sigh of relief. "I'm going to walk back to my room now." I said, and slowly got up and limped my way to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Where were you?" Flint's voice filled my ears as I walked into the green room with leather sofas, and a warm fireplace.

"I was at the hospital wing." I replied casually. "Why? What's going on?"

"The game is next week, and that Potter kid is the new Gryffindor Seeker." Flint said with disgust, everyone seemed to agree.

"What's wrong with the Potter kid?" I asked.

"What's wrong? He's a first year Seong. You know you weren't allowed to play until your second year." Flint said trying to get me to be on his side.

"Is that why we're meeting? To talk about a first year being on the opposing team?" I asked, "If that is the reason, I am going to bed." I said and started walking up the stairs to my room. No one tried to stop me, they knew I was different yet they kept me on the team. I wonder why, but I might as well not do anything to get on Flint's bad side. He will most likely just kick me off the team.


	3. Chapter 3

Muggle Born Slytherin? Chapter 3

The week passed by so fast that I didn't even realize that it was the first game of the season for this term. I didn't really feel like eating anything and Zach definitely saw that, even one of the other Slytherin girls' who are in the same year as me noticed.

"Come on Danielle eat something." Zach said he watched me as I fiddled with the egg on my plate. I really wasn't feeling that hungry at all.

"I'm fine, I'm not that hungry." I said, as I pushed the plate away from me.

"Listen to your _boyfriend_ and eat the food already," The girl said in a snobby tone. I hate it when girls do that, it's always so annoying.

"He is not my boyfriend, and I don't plan to go out with anyone until I'm done with school." I snapped at her. She was really getting onto my nerves. I tend to be a bit impatient with girls who just tell me what to do the way that she did. "I'm fine, really Zach. Thanks for caring though." I said smiling at him. He was sitting across from me, he's been buzzing around me for a while now. I just hope he knows that I haven't noticed. Shortly after breakfast everyone got up from their seats and headed towards the Quidditch Pitch. The Slytherin house already had the small flags and same with the Gryffindors. I looked over at their table to find that Harry Potter didn't eat anything either.

"Ready?" Flint said to everyone in the locker room. We all nodded and started walking down the hallway under the spectators, opposite of the Gryffindors' locker rooms. Everyone mounted their brooms, and we all flew out once the door opened up. Roars of cheering filled everyone's ears as we soared into the air. We all circled above the center of the pitch.

"I want a clean fair game, from _all_ of you." Professor Hooch said, she even paused and looked at Flint. She knew that Flint had his team play against the rules. Madam Hooch opened up the trunk and released the two bludgers, along with the quaffle. I managed to grab the quaffle and flew in between two Gryffindor chasers. The feeling of the wind in my hair was exciting and thrilling; I flew faster as I saw the Gryffindor chasers surrounding me. As I drew closer to the keeper, I lifted my right hand and threw it with all my might. I watched as the red ball flew towards one of the hoops, my hopes were high, until Wood caught it with ease, and threw it to his teammate. He gave me a smirk, I just smiled. That probably threw him off, which was good, but he always managed to block everyone's throws to the hoops. I flew towards the quaffle and chased the girl in yellow and red. A bludger came close but I ducked and had my hand reached out to grab the quaffle from her before she threw it. I caught with success, and started flying back to the other side. I threw the quaffle around with a fellow teammate, and he tried his best to aim where Oliver won't expect it, but he caught it anyways.

Gryffindor was already ahead by twenty points. We need to catch up to this team. I followed the chaser who had the quaffle again, and tried to get it out of her hands but I couldn't. After a few more tries, I watched as Flint and another teammate were floating in front of Wood. _Oh no, not again._ I thought to myself I flew over as fast as I could and I flew right in between him and Wood, he didn't see me and swung that bludger towards Wood, I stayed were I was, and I took the hit. Square in my abdomen, I clutched it in pain, toppled off of my broom and fell to the floor from however many centimeters high I was. I was actually surprised that I was still conscious, but I stayed on my side, the pain was too much, I even started to taste blood in my mouth. My vision was blurred and I felt like I was close to being unconscious, I even heard Flint blame his own beater for not warning him that I was in front of Wood. But the game of course went on.

"A Slytherin is down, hit by her own team's bludger, what a tragedy. I heard an unfamiliar voice speak into the mic that was provided for the announcer. I was still lying there, bleeding internally, and the next thing I knew Wood was on the ground unconscious. I looked up with effort to find Flint smiling. _Why does he do that almost every game?_ I asked myself as I put my head down again. I heard another chorus of gasps and judging from where it was coming from another Gryffindor player is down. It seemed like eternity as the game continued, then the whistle was blown. "Gryffindor wins!" Madam Hooch's voice shouted. Cheers roared from every stand but Slytherin as Harry stood holding the snitch.

"Are you an idiot, why did you do that?" Cedric's voice, it was so nice to hear his voice again. I haven't talked to him in such a long time.

"I guess I am," I said weakly, and covered my mouth as I coughed.

"You're bleeding; I'll go get Madam Hooch." Cedric said, before I could say anything else he rushed off to get Madam Hooch, who was helping some Professors put Katie Bell on a gurney.

"She's still conscious?" I heard Madam Hooch as she kneeled down to see how bad my condition was. "You silly girl, alright, let's get her on a gurney next." She said as she walked over to Oliver to check on him.

"Hey, you're going to be fine," Cedric said as he moved a stray hair from my face. I smiled weakly as my eyes started to feel heavy.

"Over here!" I heard Madam Hooch's voice again, everything was a blur, and then the lights slowly turned off.

"Danielle! Dani!" Cedric shouted trying to get the poor girl's attention but she was clearly unconscious.

"Mr. Diggory, she'll be fine, calm down." Madam Hooch said as the Professors carried her off to the hospital wing, it was rumored that she was there a week ago for her ankle to be healed. Now she's going to be there for a week or two. "She's a strong girl, as you saw. That impact should have knocked her out cold, but she was still conscious until the end of the game." Hooch said comforting the boy. It was clear he cared about the girl like she was his sister.

"But she's bleeding, internally!" The boy declared, and Madam Hooch did see the blood stain she left on the field. That needed to be cleaned up before the next game, which was in another week.

"She'll be fine, Madam Pomfrey should know what to do." Hooch said putting a comforting arm around the boy. "You may go see her, only when Madam Pomfrey says it's okay to."

"The poor dear, what happened?" Madam Pomfrey said looking at the small girl dressed in her Slytherin Quidditch uniform, which was stained with spots of blood.

"Hit by a bludger square in the abdomen, and fell from her broom." Professor Snape answered plainly.

"Do you not care for your students?" Madam Pomfrey said as she instructed the Professors carrying the gurney to put her on the bed next to Oliver. Professor Snape didn't answer and left the hospital wing letting her take care of the injured girl. As she started to work on some concoctions she heard the young girl's coughing. It sounded like blood was in her lungs. She can't drink anything; Madam Pomfrey had to get the blood out of her lungs somehow without doing any surgery. The woman rushed to her small office and pulled out a big book of healing spells to use. It took her a while to find one, as soon as she found it. She pulled the curtains of the girl's bed, said the spell and waving her wand. After she was done, Madam Pomfrey listened closely to her breathing, and it sounded perfectly fine, it seemed that the wound inside also healed, along with some broken ribs she had. But now the colors in her cheeks were gone. She needed the older boys to donate some blood for this girl. The woman soaked the sweater of her uniform, took a cloth dabbed the spot, and used a spell to figure out her blood type. Madam Pomfrey asked for Professor Dumbledore to announce during lunch that a student needs some blood, and only sixth years or older can donate.

"Students, I would like to say that a student, needs some blood and we can't go into the muggle world for that. So students who are sixteen or older, please help this student, she has lost a lot of blood today. Thank you." Professor Dumbledore said sitting down. Everyone didn't seem hungry after that. Cedric knew right away that it was Dani who needed the blood.

After hours of finding the right type, Madam Pomfrey filled an IV bag full of that student's blood, and let the blood drip down the tube into the young girl's system. Some of the students were still in the hospital wing because they needed to rest after taking a considerable amount of blood from them.

"Is she going to be alright?" One of the students asked.

"I'm doing the best I can." Madam Pomfrey said as she closed the curtain around the girl's bed. "If you don't feel dizzy, the rest of you may go now." Madam Pomfrey said as she gave some students candy and juices for they were feeling a little light headed. Most of the students left, but some didn't donate yet. Madam Pomfrey was surprised by how many students complied with her request. "Thank you so much for coming, but she has enough now, thank you." Madam Pomfrey said smiling to the students. Cedric stayed behind as the other students left, he knew he wasn't old enough, but he wanted to see Dani.

"Madam Pomfrey, I was wondering if I could visit Danielle." He said with a heavy heart, he has never seen such an injury in his life.

"Yes, you may dear." Madam Pomfrey replied as she walked him to her bed, she even opened the curtains so Cedric can walk in and sit next to her.

"Dani, please wake up soon," Cedric said as he held the girl's hand. Madam Pomfrey glanced at the girl and saw that color was returning to her cheeks. She smiled, knowing that she was going to be better soon. Danielle has always been quick to recover.


	4. Chapter 4

Muggle Born Slytherin? Chapter 4

I slowly opened my eyes and the sun's rays blinded me as I started to sit up. But I felt that something or someone was holding my hand. I looked down and saw Cedric on my left. _Has he been here all night?_ I thought to myself as I slowly slipped my hand out of his. I looked around to find that Oliver and Katie still sleeping on their beds. That hit or fall must have hurt a lot. I tried to sit up properly but my abdomen forbade me because the pain spread throughout my core. I lied back down and lifted my shirt to find a big black and blue spot on my abdomen. _Great, Flint is probably going to kick me off the team._ I thought to myself as I continued to look at the ceiling above me. I was close to falling asleep again, but the sound of rustling sheets caused me to look to my left, to find that Cedric was waking up.

"Morning, sleepy head," I said as he rubbed sleepiness from his eyes. I laughed, he always did that. That's how I can tell the little boy is Cedric.

"You're awake!" Cedric said hugging me. Both of us let out a small laugh, not wanting to wake the other patients, or cause Madam Pomfrey to scold us.

"Yeah, I just woke up," I replied as our hug broke. "How long was I out?" I asked him.

"Just a day," Cedric said with a shrug of his shoulders. Then his face lit up. "Madam Pomfrey was right, you do recover quickly." I let a small chuckle escape from my mouth.

"I guess I do." I replied as I started to get out of bed. The feeling of the cold floor on my bare feet helped wake up the rest of my body. "Ced, I need to change so may you step out?" I asked as I started to pull the curtains. I opened the draws to find my uniform on the top draw. I smiled and changed out of the Slytherin Quidditch uniform and slipped on my school uniform. "Alright I'm done." I said as I pulled back the curtain.

"Cedric, there you are." I heard a familiar voice echo through the hospital wing. It sounded like the girl's voice from when we were coming to school on the carriage. I walked out and saw that it was her. "I've been looking all over for you," she said in a whiny voice. She even clung to his arm like he was her property or something. Ugh, how can they be so mismatched for each other? _I wonder how long this is going to last._ I thought to myself as I shook my head.

"I was visiting Dani, you saw what happened to her right?" Cedric said smiling at me. Well at least he talks about me to her, or mentions, or not even at all. Whatever he's a great friend either he talks about me or not.

"Yes, everyone saw what she did. It was brave of her but stupid." The girl said snickering a little bit. Oh boy did I want to punch her right then and there. That little immature second year was starting to get on my nerves.

"She's trying to stand up for her Captain." Cedric said defending me. I smiled, he better defend me. I walked closer towards them and saw that the girl was from Ravenclaw. _Figures, she is a pretty girl._ I thought to myself as I looked at her features. She's going to be even prettier when she's older.

"Alright, whatever you say," the girl said clinging to Cedric. The girl continued talking and Cedric turned his head around to face me. He mouthed the word "sorry", and had his signature apologetic look.

"It's okay," I mouthed and smiled at him to reassure the boy that I was okay with it. After that awkward encounter with the couple, I ate breakfast at my table with the rest of the Slytherins. That girl kept glancing at Cedric whenever she had the chance, and Cedric did the same. I couldn't watch, it was too nauseating, how can Cedric and her know the concept of love at such a young age? Anyways besides that Zach was starting to really be nice to me. _Does he really think he's going to win me over anytime soon?_ I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes.

"It's great to see you walking around again." Zach said with a smile. He seemed more confident than he did when we first met.

"Thanks, nice to know someone in this house cares." I said with a laugh as I took a sip of my orange juice. I looked up at him to find his face turning red, and I mean red. It was as red as a strawberry! I thought the poor boy was going to explode at the tables. He just nodded in response because he was too nervous to say anything else. I continued to eat but stopped when I heard a chorus of people right next to me saying that ridiculous rhyme.

"Zach and Danielle sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, second comes marriage, third comes Danielle with a baby carriage!" I felt anger surge through my body as the little first years laughed. I dropped my fork and stormed out of there. Zach followed suit apparently.

"How do they even _know _that rhyme?" I said furiously as I power walked towards my first class of the day, Potions.

"I don't know, most of them aren't even muggles, Slytherin is known for their pure-blood students." Zach said nervously. He has no idea what he is talking about. I might be the only muggle-born in the Slytherin House but I am _not_ the only one at this school. Zach and I walked towards the Potions classroom. We were the only two in the room. I wanted to keep the door open but the door was being stubborn, that I gave up on it. I decided to not be his partner. I don't want the people to instigate that Zach and I are going out. He seemed disappointed, but I didn't care. Rumors, are not what I want flying around at Hogwarts. People started to file into the room and all of them were whispering and of course instigating things again.

"Hey Dani," Cedric said sitting next to me. I was expecting his little girlfriend would be with him but that wouldn't be right because she's a year younger, unless she's a genius too. "You don't mind being my partner today, do you?" Cedric asked

"Well Mr. Diggory, you already sat next to me, there's no pointing in asking," Danielle replied with a laugh. Cedric realized he asked one of the stupidest questions ever. "It's okay Ced, thanks for asking." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. They seemed to be broader than before. I removed my hand from his shoulder. His little girlfriend might love putting her head on his broad shoulders.

After Potions Cedric and I enjoyed a small hang out time. We haven't had one since Cho Chang came into our lives. She's been clinging on to him so much that Cedric decided to lie to her saying that he was going to skip dinner and practice for Quidditch. "You shouldn't have lied to her." I said as we were walking towards the lake.

"Well, how else are we going to have our regular hang outs?" Cedric asked. He sounded a bit hurt.

"She's going to find out sooner or later that you lied to her." I replied.

"Eh, it's okay. It's not like she's insecure or anything." Cedric said shrugging his shoulders. I really wasn't sure about that answer of his. Girls are quite insecure especially about the way they look. I'm not sure about boyfriends though. I'm sure girls feel some insecurity that their boyfriends aren't faithful. But I just went along with it. We hung out at the lake for a while, and started walking towards the Quidditch pitch. I called a pair of brooms to come out of the storage, and it took a few minutes for them to arrive.

"Ready?" I asked as I mounted my broom.

"Of course." Cedric said smiling as he mounted his.

"Ready. Set. G-. Cedric Diggory!" I shouted as he flew past me, causing my hair to fly in my face. I kicked off of the ground hard, and chased after him around the pitch. I reached him in less than a minute. "You are such a cheater." I said shaking my head as I sped past him. I looked behind me to find him trying to catch up.

"Dani, that's not fair, you have the faster broom!" Cedric complained.

"That's karma for you." I said laughing as I continued to accelerate; I came to a stop to our established finish line. I sat there waiting pretending to look at my "watch". "What took you so long?" I asked Cedric as I faked a yawn.

The boy just glared at me as I laughed and held out my hand for a hand shake but he didn't take it. I shook my head as we floated down and put the brooms back where they belong.

"Okay, I admit it, you're faster than me." Cedric said defeated as he extended his hand.

"Are you really giving up that easily?" I asked him, I even gave him my suspicious look. Cedric smiled and started running towards the castle. He is such a cheater. I shook my head again and started chasing after him. I was literally trying to make my strides longer than his, so that I can somehow catch up to him.

"Meet you at the Hufflepuff entrance!" I heard Cedric shout as I was a few feet behind him. I knew a shortcut to where his house was so I turned around and took that route. I managed to make it there, but I saw him on the other end. I sprinted, and so did he. We ran for the portrait hole and we tied.

"Good. Race," I said trying to catch my breath.

"Same. To. You," Cedric replied with the same breathless pants. Both of us smiled and tried to laugh but we were too exhausted. The two of us decided to stay outside of the Hufflepuff portrait door, it was a bad idea, because a certain Ravenclaw girl came out of there with the Quidditch captain behind her.

"Cedric, you lied to me!" She said loudly for _everyone_ to hear. "How dare you lie to me to hang out with "Danny"? She said using air quotations. _Did she think that I was a guy?_ I thought to myself. Cedric calls Danielle Dani for short, so that could be confusing, especially to a girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, but you weren't giving me any time of my own to hang out with Danielle," Cedric said getting up from his seat and moving closer to her. She stepped back as a response. Cedric was definitely hurt by this.

"Cho, look. We're really good friends, and we've known each other for years. I doubt that I will fall in love with this guy." I said trying to explain our relationship to her. She seemed really doubtful, and I don't blame her. Cedric's turning into a young man, and he does look handsome.

"Cho, I think we're too young to be dating." Cedric said looking at her intently. This was not going to end well. I saw those tears fill up her eyes, Cedric is making a pretty bad mistake right now. Cho ran off crying as Cedric and I stood there. I smiled, he chose me over someone he liked so much. I wanted to hug him for comfort and out of happiness, but I refrained myself.

"Ced, why did you do that?" I asked as he walked me towards the Slyhterin common room.

"Well, we are too young to be dating, aren't we?" Cedric said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes, that is very true." I replied with a smile. "Thanks for walking me back." I said, we always gave each other hugs before saying good-bye. It didn't feel awkward, even though it was after their little break up. What a day, fun and some drama. I walked past the common room area and started walking towards the girl's dormitories to take a shower. I greeted my roomie as I walked in and grabbed the things I needed to shower. The water was nice and warm, but one thing I noticed was different. The water seemed to move with my movements. I stepped out of the shower, and made some hand and arm movements close to what I learned in Kung Fu. I watched as the water followed what I did. _Whoa, this is strange._ I thought to myself as I turned off the water. _Since when could I do this?_ I looked at my hands in amazement, and wonder.


	5. Chapter 5

Muggle Born Slytherin? Chapter 5

"Danielle, you have completed your training." My instructor said bowing to me. I bowed in return. This gesture is to show respect to each other. Besides that, this was the end of my fifth year, and I have been training and toning my "water bending" skills with this wonderful instructor. He was really wonderful and I am going to miss him.

"Thank you for helping me," I said smiling as we gathered and put the water back to where they belong.

"You were a wonderful student," my instructor said putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled in return. I could not believe that he was only one year older than me. He has been teaching me since I discovered that I could "water bend". "I'm going to miss you." He added as he made sure that he had packed everything. I gave him a small smile.

"I'm going to miss you, Derek." I replied, we gave each other a hug and broke it as I had to run for the train.

"Where have you been?" Zach asked as I entered the compartment.

"Just saying good bye." I replied with a shrug. It does feel weird to not have Cedric there instead. He and Cho started going out again, and I haven't had much time to spend with him. The only people who know about my ability are the Professors. They told me not to tell any of my close friends, or even my family. I heaved a sigh as I looked out the window.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked trying to get a good look at my face. I shook my head. "You're missing Cedric again, aren't you?" Zach asked sitting next to me. Zach and I aren't going out but we're really good friends. Though other people keep instigating that Zach and I are a couple.

"I'm fine, really." I replied as I looked beyond him to find Cedric walk right past the compartment. "I need to go use the restroom." I replied as I got up from the seat and walked out of the compartment. I looked to my left and saw Cedric just one compartment down. I walked over and saw that he was sitting with Cho and her friends. I lowered my head as I started to walk towards the girl's restroom.

"Do you have any idea how much she misses you?" I heard Zach's voice as I walked out. I looked up to find Zach holding Cedric by the collar. He had him pinned against the wall of the small hallways of the train. I ran over, and tried to get Zach away from Ced.

"Zach, what's going on?" I asked. I looked at Cedric he seemed apologetic, but I just gave him a smile. "Zach, let's go." I said grabbing his hand and walking him towards the compartment we were in. I heard a chorus of "ohh's" and comments about us holding hands. I let go as soon as we reached our compartment. "Zach, what were you thinking?" I asked as he closed the compartment door. "You cannot just do that in public, sure I have missed hi-" I was interrupted when his lips touched mine, he even had his arm around my waist. I tried my best to push him away, but he wouldn't budge, so I turned my head away. He loosened his grip around my waist and I pushed him away.

"Dani, I'm so sorry." He said trying to approach me, but I just moved closer towards the door, and sat down on the bench. "Danielle, please forgive me, I liked you ever since we started talking." Zach explained. I touched my lips, he stole my first kiss.

"Zach that was my first kiss, ever." I replied with a shaky voice, tears were starting to stream down my face. But I wiped them as soon as possible as I heard the compartment door slide open. I looked up to find Cedric standing right there. I'm guessing he and Zach and a glaring contest for a moment, before he turned to me. "Dani, what's wrong?" He asked putting his hands on my shoulders. I shook my head as I removed his hands from my shoulder. He sighed. "I'm sorry that we couldn't spend as much time together," Cedric said with remorse. "You're a great friend, you allowed some space between us, and I know why." He said still kneeling in front of me. The train was close to reaching Platform 9 ¾. I continued to look down at the floor, as Cedric pulled something out of his pocket. "That's why I asked my dad if you could come to the Quidditch World cup with us." He said presenting two tickets. "Your parents even approved of you staying over at our place!" Cedric added with a smile, as the train came to a stop. I smiled.

"Alright, I'll go." I said, Zach was just glaring at this Cedric boy. He doesn't know him well, and doesn't plan on it. Cedric was ecstatic, that he even wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I looked behind me and saw Zach following behind us.

"Cedric! Right here!" I heard Mr. Diggory's voice boom over the voices of the children. Cedric smiled as he helped me with my bags.

"Come on, we have the whole summer!" Cedric said smiling as he grabbed my wrist and helped me through the crowd. As we reached his father, I saw my parents were there too.

"Mum, dad!" I said smiling as them a hug. I missed them so much. I didn't go home during the breaks because I wanted to study for the O.W.L.'s and I hope I passed all the subjects.

"How was the school year?" My mum asked me in Korean. I smiled and told her about the things that I have learned and just left out the training part with Derek. "Oh sounded like fun." She said smiling. I love my mum; she knows both Korean and English. She made sure that I knew both.

"Alright, bye!" I said giving them one last hug before going off with the Diggory family.

"Are you excited?" Mr. Diggory asked me. I smiled and nodded. "The last time you've been to our house was second year I believe." Mr. Diggory said backing out of the parking space. I gave him a nod in response.

"That would be correct, sir." I said as he started driving towards the bridge that leads us to a portal to where they live. My parents visited me whenever they could and I was happy to see them whenever they could come. As summer started to come to a close all the Quidditch World Cup attenders woke up early for breakfast, to make lunch and start heading out to meet with the Weasley's in the forest. It was a long wait so Cedric started climbing the tree we were standing by. "Danielle come on up, it's a great view." Cedric shouted from wherever he was. I looked up and saw that he was pretty far up.

"I can't catch up to you," I replied as I started climbing up the tree. Cedric actually came down to help me up. "Thanks." I said smiling as I saw a chance to beat him was soon.

"Ready, set, g-!" Cedric said but I already started climbing up towards the top. "Hey that's not fair you had a head start." Cedric said climbing after me. I just gave him a smirk as I continued to climb up. But then I lost my footing and slipped. Luckily Cedric was able to grab my hand. "Whoa, be careful." Cedric said still holding my hand.

"Thanks, karma I guess." I said letting out a small chuckle. Before I could say anything Cedric helped me onto his back and jumped down from the tree. "Ced! Why didn't you warn me?" I asked as I slapped him on the shoulder. He let me down from his back and I saw that the Weasley's have arrived.

"This strapping young man must be Cedric." Mr. Weasley said putting his hand on his shoulder. Mr. Diggory smiled and was proud that he acknowledged his son. I smiled, he has grown a lot since our third year together. "And this is?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"This is Danielle Seong, she's Cedric's childhood friend." Amos Diggory said putting our hands together. Cedric and I looked at him as if he was trying to instigate something. I tried letting go of his hand, but Mr. Diggory has a pretty firm grip on it.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir." I replied with a smile.

"Isn't she from Slytherin?" Ron asked Harry, but he was entranced by her beauty.

"Huh?" Harry responded.

"She is in Slytherin," Hermione chimed in.

"Then how is she best friends with Cedric?" He asked. Hermione shrugged as all of them started walking to the Portkey.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"It's a portkey," I replied walking towards the boot. All of us had our hands on it besides Harry. I heard Mr. Weasley shout his name to make sure that he was paying attention. The next thing I knew was that we were all lifted off of the ground. Then Mr. Diggory told all of us to let go. I always hated this part, I never really could walk down like Cedric yet. All of us let go and we all started falling down. I fell along with the younger kids who didn't know how to walk down like Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric. I looked up and saw them walking down gracefully. I got up and made sure that every bone was intact. I dusted off and smiled as Cedric helped Harry up.

"You never got a hang of it did you?" Cedric asked laughing at me. I just gave him a glare and smacked him in the abdomen. He doubled over and smiled with a sense of triumph, but he was probably faking it because I didn't hit him that hard. "You know, that really hurt." Cedric said grabbing my shoulder. I just glanced at him, then a second time. I tried to look at his face because he was looking at the ground.

"Did I really hit you that hard?" I asked turning to look at him. "Ced?" I asked. I looked at him and around to see if he was really okay. "I am so sorry, Ced. I didn't mean to hit you so ha-ahh!" I said as Ced just grabbed me in a hug, and started tickling me as if I was a kid. Goodness, we were the same age, and he treats me like a little sister. We have known each other for a while but we grew apart in our fourth and fifth year. I definitely missed our little hang outs together at school, and away from school.

"Ced!" I said, smiling, he broke apart the hug. "Why did you do that? You are such a liar." I said as we started to walk off towards our tent.

"Did you see that?" Hermione asked the two boys.

"They were, hugging?" The two boys said shrugging their shoulders.

"Ced was clearly flirting with her!" Hermione said with a tone.

"No, you don't know their story." Ron said, as if he was the Gossip King of Hogwarts.

"Then what's their story?" Hermione asked.

"Well, the two grew apart in their fourth and fifth year, so I guess Cedric missed hanging out with her," Ron said with a satisfied look on his face. Hermione just rolled her eyes, and started walking with Ginny.

"Danielle, don't fall behind." Cedric said, he's the one who's walking so fast, with his now long legs.

"You're the one walking fast." I complained as I tried to get past some big men. "Um, excuse me," I said as loudly as I could, but they didn't hear me. How do I get past these people? Cedric looked behind him and couldn't find Danielle anywhere. He sighed and started walk back and saw that she was stuck behind two men.

"Danielle!" Cedric said shouting and waving his arms. I looked over and saw that Cedric was to my right. I smiled and started getting through the crowd.

"Sorry, Ced." I replied as I caught up with him.

"It's alright." Ced replied as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you trying not to lose me again?" I asked Cedric. I kept my hands at my side, Cho must be here somewhere but he doesn't seem to care right now. He didn't answer, but it was okay.

"What happened?" Mr. Diggory asked, he seemed worried sick that we were missing for a while.

"Nothing, I was just stuck in the traffic." I replied with a shrug, by this time Cedric already had his arm off of my shoulders. The warmth from his arm really warmed me up, it's not like I'm falling for this guy, the guy whom I have known since I was a toddler. No way would I fall for him.

After a few more minutes everyone started walking towards the stadium. We saw the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione on our way to our seats. We were pretty far up and I loved how there was a breeze that would just play would tease my hair that was in a ponytail. What I also liked were the entrances of both teams. Bulgarian team was really intense. "Why did they have to kill the leprechaun?" I asked Cedric. Sure their entrance was amazing but did they really have to do that? Cedric just laughed in response.

"Come on, Danielle, just because their colors are green, doesn't make them the best team ever." Cedric said with a laugh. I just shrugged.

"I guess, but they have won many Quidditch Cups, am I right Mr. Diggory." I asked the father of this weird boy.

"Yes, you are Danielle, they have won more cups than the Bulgarian team." Mr. Diggory replied with a smile. He even had his Irish hat on! That's one thing I love about Mr. Diggory, he never cares about what other people think. The game continued on as we had short conversations in between plays. Then I saw on the screen a familiar face.

"Derek?" I whispered to myself, I leaned over the railing and saw that it was him. I never knew that he was on the Quidditch team. I knew he was Bulgarian, but he's only sixteen, how is he on the team?

"Danielle, be careful, we don't want you falling down again." Ced said with a smirk on his face. "I won't be able to catch you again." I just glared at him, and leaned away from the railing.

"That was such an awesome game!" I said dancing around Cedric, he was sad that his team lost. Krum was quite stupid to even try and attempt to catch the snitch. Ced just watched his best friend dance and rejoice with his father. He smiled as he saw how she seemed like she could be his daughter. No they don't look at all alike, but the way they act around each other is like a father daughter relationship. Mr. Diggory stopped dancing when he heard screams and sounds that would be mistaken as fireworks. I stopped dancing when I started to hear the screams. I looked at Cedric. Mr. Diggory went out of the tent to see what was going on.

"Alright, it's time to go." Mr. Diggory said. "Cedric go with Danielle to the portkey, and make sure she's with you at all times." He said as he went outside. Cedric obeyed his father in a heartbeat by gathering all our belongings, and grabbing my hand.

"Come on, let's go." He said, he opened the flap of the tent, and we found a death eater standing right in front of us. I stopped in fear, and Cedric stood in front of me. The death eater cast a spell on him, and the two of us went off flying.

"Cedric! Are you okay?" I asked, he winced and nodded, but the death eater walked into the tent. I got up and stood in front of Ced. I looked around for water and found a canteen. I smiled and forced the water from the canteen out and made a water shield out of it, and made sure that it would continually splash water at the death eater. "Come on, run!" I said grabbing Cedric, and running out to the back of the tent. I continued running with Ced's hand in mine, and tried to make our way in the crowd of people.

"Danielle, my side, it hurts." Cedric said.

"Now it's not the time to be joking!" I shouted as I continued to weave my way towards the crowd. The boy pulled on my arm, a jolt of pain shot up to my shoulder, and I turned around to find him doubled over again. "Let me see," I said moving his hand away. I lifted his shirt to find a big bruise, and I gave it a poke, and he winced. "I thought you said you were okay." I replied. "Your rib, it's broken." I said. "I can't do anything right now, let's just go!" I said pulling his shirt down, and grabbing his hand. We started running again but we got stuck in a blob of people. I did not want to push through because of Ced's injury so I tried to look for another way to get around them. But before I knew it, Ced's hand was out of mine and I was being carried along with the crowd, and Cedric tried to reach for me but he couldn't. "Cedric!" I shouted as I watched him try to push through the crowd. After a few more paces, I finally found a way out of the crowd.

"Cedric! Where are you?" I said looking for him frantically. Where is he? I kept walking and looking for him, and I shouldn't be able to miss him because he's quite tall. I had to tippy toe to make sure I can see that head of dirty blonde hair. "Cedr-!" I bumped into someone and fell onto the floor from the impact. I looked up to find that it was one of the Quidditch players. _What are they doing out here?_ I thought to myself.

"I am so sorry!" The man shouted, the voice sounded oh so familiar. He helped me up and his strength was quite familiar too.

"Derek!" I shouted, and gave him a hug. He was taken aback by this. I broke the embrace and looked at him with tears welling in my eyes.

"Danielle, what's wrong?" Derek asked wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Cedric, I can't find him!" I said as tears continued to pour and roll down my cheeks.

"Alright, I'll look for him, but you need to get yourself somewhere safe." Derek said putting his hands on my shoulder.

"No! I need to look for him he's hurt!" I said shaking my head.

"Danielle, it's too dangerous! You could get hurt!" He said looking straight into my eyes.

"No! Derek, he's my best friend, I can't leave him out here!" I said, shouting this time. I turned around and tried looking for him, with blurred vision. Derek gave up trying to convince me. He knew that I will always win. He sighed and started following me and shouting his name. _Cedric, where are you?_ I thought to myself as I continued to look for him. Before I knew it Derek and I were separated. I continued looking for Cedric anyways, as I continued walking I felt a jolt of pain spread from my back. I withered on the ground and another one hit me. I panted staying on the floor. The pain was excruciating. I tried to get up, but another bounced to me. After that everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Muggle Born Slytherin? Chapter 6

"Dad, I can't find Danielle!" Cedric said panicking. He looked like he wanted to go back to the chaos and look for her. His dad stopped him.

"Cedric, it's not your fault." Mr. Diggory said stopping his son. He doesn't not want to lose his only son in this field of chaos, he already lost someone who was like a daughter to him. "I'm sure she's alright, she's a smart girl." He said reassuring his son. He watched as the boy nodded his head, and they sat by the portkey waiting. After the number of people and death eaters dwindled, Cedric started walking towards the camp. He was shocked at what had happened. The tents were burned down, ashes, and some corpses or unconscious people scattered the floor.

The boy walked around the camp looking for Danielle, hoping she was okay. He turned a corner and found Danielle being carried by someone. He was sure it was her; the bracelet he made for her during their first year was still on her wrist. She's the only one who has that bracelet, no one else. Not even Cho has one.

"Danielle!" Cedric said and he ran up to the man carrying the girl. The man carrying her turned around and he seemed like he was just one year older than himself. "Who are you?" Cedric asked he was skeptical and wasn't sure how that man knows Danielle.

"None of your business, I'm just helping her." The boy said starting to walk off with Danielle. Luckily she was still breathing.

"I know this girl, I'll carry her." Cedric said looking down at her soot stained face. Derek knew that this boy was Cedric. The expressions on his face when he saw him carrying her off helped Derek identify who he is. Derek nodded, and gave the unconscious girl to Cedric. "Thank you." Cedric said taking Danielle into his arms. As he did, her head lolled onto his left shoulder, and her head was just touching his cheek. The poor girl seemed like she was shot by a number of spells. Derek walked off in a different direction, and Cedric walked towards the portkey.

"You found her, great jog Cedric." Mr. Diggory said, he looked at the girl and saw that she was unconscious. "We should take her to St. Mungo's, the poor girl." Mr. Diggory added.

"Will her parents be okay with that?" Cedric asked. Her parents might feel more safe with Danielle being in a muggle hospital, but those doctors won't know what's wrong with her. "We should at least tell them that we are taking her to St. Mungo's," Cedric said looking at his father.

"Alright, I'll send them an owl." Mr. Diggory said, "but we should take her to St. Mungo's as soon as possible." Mr. Diggory added. Cedric nodded and they took the girl to the hospital.

"What happened to our daughter?" Mr. Seong asked looking at his daughter on the hospital bed. He was asking the doctor.

"She was hit by the Cruciatus Curse," The doctor explained to the man. Mr. Seong nodded as he sat down next to his wife, who was tearing up. Cedric stood at the foot of her bed and saw that her parents were hoping for the best.

I opened my eyes and found that I was in a hospital. I looked around and saw that Cedric, my parents and Mr. Diggory sleeping right next to me. I smiled and I sat up with no problem.

"You're up." A voice filled the room. I looked around to find that the people I know and love were still sleeping.

"Who's there?" I asked getting out of bed.

"It's me, Derek." He said slowly. He didn't want to wake up the others, I guess. I smiled as he gave me a single daisy. I love those flowers, and they will always be my favorite. They're so pure and simple.

"Thank you," I said smiling. I twirled the flower between my fingers.

"Wait, I think it'll look better somewhere else." Derek said taking the daisy from my fingers. I looked at him confused. Before I knew it he stepped towards me, he was so close that I felt his body heat radiate towards me. I swallowed; I have never felt like this with Derek, ever. Then I realized what he was doing, he put the flower in my hair. He stepped back and smiled at his achievement. I smiled back; I think my cheeks were a bit red because my face felt really hot. "There," Derek said. Both of us stood there smiling, but then I heard a rustle of fabric fill the room. I looked and saw that Cedric was waking up. I turned him around and pushed him out of the room.

"You should go," I said pushing him out.

"Alright, I'll go." He said stepping out of the room. Cedric woke up just in time for me to sit on my bed.

"Hey you're awake, that's great." Ced said smiling, but that faded when he saw that there was a flower in my hair. "Who gave you that?" Cedric asked looking at the flower in my hair.

"Just one of the nurses, I guess." I replied with a shrug. I was never good at lying, and he knew it. He could always tell when I was lying to him.

"Danielle, who really gave it to you?" Cedric said looking at me suspiciously.

"Really, a nurse gave it to me," I said looking down at the floor, then I heard my parents stretch, I looked over and saw that they were waking up!

"Mum, Dad!" I said going towards them and giving them a hug.

"You're alright!" My mother said smiling as she hugged me back. Cedric just sighed knowing he can't get it out of her.

"What a pretty daisy." My father said looking at the flower in my hair. I smiled and nodded in response. After a while of conversing, the doctor and the nurse came in smiling, they were happy to see that I was up and out of bed. According to the nurses and the doctor they weren't sure if I was able to wake up until school started.

"How many spells was I hit with?" I asked, how can a person be knocked out for so long?

"It was a good amount." The doctor said looking at me above his glasses.

"But I only felt three." I replied.

"The caster must have hit you a few more times." The doctor replied as he wrote down whatever he just observed. Doctors are so good at multi=tasking. I nodded, and he checked my breathing and heart beat like a normal muggle doctor. "You're as healthy as a horse." He said patting me on the back. I smiled and thanked him for his service.

The sound of the bustling busy-ness of Platform 9 ¾ was great to hear again. I was excited to go back to school and learn what I needed as a sixth year. "Good bye, I'll see you during the Holidays!" I replied as I waved goodbye to my parents. The flower that Derek gave me is in my journal. I couldn't throw it away, and my parents thought I was crazy for keeping such a thing. I was putting my stuff into the train and as I reached for my owl someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" The familiar voice said. I smiled and said his name.

"Zach," I said, I put my hand over his and managed to pull them away from my eyes. I turned around to find him standing right behind me. It was great to see him again, and he grew a few more centimeters. "Zach, you need to stop growing." I said to him. He was getting way too tall.

"Why, I thought you like tall guys," Zach said jokingly as he tippy-toed and made himself taller. I just laughed and walked with him to a compartment.

"Dani!" A girl's voice shouted over the noise of the crowd. I looked around and couldn't find anyone. "Up here!" She said, I looked up to find Samantha outside of a compartment window. We've been friends since our second year. I love this girl, and she's in the same house as me. I guess not all Slytherin's are that bad, but she doesn't really like the fact that Zach and I are pretty good friends too. "Zach," She said plainly. I rolled my eyes knowing his response wasn't going to be smart.

"Oh come on, please get along." I said to them as Zach and I walked to Samantha's compartment. "How was your summer? Did you watch the Quidditch World Cup?"

"My summer was great!" Samantha said enthusiastically. She was always enthusiastic about something. "Of course I watched the World Cup! It was amazing, and the Irish did a great job smoking the Bulgarian team!" The girl said punching the air. I laughed, and Zach managed to let out a chuckle.

"How was yours? Tell me about sleeping over at Cedric's." The girl said finally sitting down. She was leaning forwards with her elbows on her lap, and propping her head up with the palm of her hands. I smiled and shook my head. Zach seemed to tense up.

"I'll be in the bathroom if you need me." Zach said getting up from his seat. I sighed, I feel so bad for him. Yes he likes me and I feel bad that I can't return those feelings. I know how he feels.

"I thought he would _never_ leave!" Samantha said sitting next to me. "So, what happened?" Samantha asked nudging me.

"Nothing happened; we just flew around and did what we usually do." I replied with a shrug. Samantha slouched at my response. "What? Were you expecting us to kiss or something?" I asked her, hoping she would say no.

"Yeah!" She said with excitement in her eyes.

"Sam, Cedric and I will never go out, we've been friends for so long, and besides he's going out with Cho right now." I said in response to her yes. In the middle of the train ride I had to go to the Prefect's compartment, apparently we had a meeting of some sort. I walked there and saw Cedric on my way. "Hey, did you enjoy your summer?" I asked Cedric, the two of us were already dressed into our robes.

"Yeah, and you were there, so why are you asking?" Ced asked confused. I shrugged and walked ahead of him, he was taking up too much space. The two of us walked in to find that the rest of the prefects were there already. Even the boy prefect in my year was there. It sucks how I had to sit next to him.

"Alright prefects, Hogwarts is going to host the Tri-Wizard Tournament." The Head boy said standing up. Cedric looked confused, I just smiled.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament, what is that?" One asked, he seemed like he was a fifth year.

"It's a competition between three schools and each school has a champion," He said. "I'm not sure about the rules, but we will learn more as we arrive at Hogwarts." He said, and we started talking about other things, and how to make sure the students will be safe, especially for the new first years. After the meeting Ced and I walked back together.

"Wow, I can't believe we're hosting a tournament!" I said nearly jumping up and down. "I really hope that I will be selected," I said looking at Cedric. The boy just laughed at me. I didn't think it was funny however. I am sure that I can do all those three different tasks, no matter how difficult or scary. After Ced reached his compartment we said our goodbyes and I walked to mine. I looked in and saw that the two were arguing again. I sighed, as I opened the compartment door. "What are you two arguing about?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"Nothing," Samantha said glaring at Zach. I just raised an eyebrow, and stayed standing at the door. I looked at Zach for an answer but he just looked at the floor. I sighed, and waited until they started talking. After a few minutes Samantha gave in and started talking about how Zach and she argued about the relationship between me and Cedric.

"Stop!" I said, because the two started arguing again. "Zach, Cedric and I are close friends, nothing more." I said trying to calm him down. He looked like he was about to explode. He stormed out and went to a compartment where his friends were. "Sam, please. Can't you two get a long just once?" I asked sitting down on the bench, but I got up quickly because it felt like I sat on something. I looked down to find my journal. "Were you two reading my journal?" I asked holding it up for her to see. The look on her face definitely flipped through it. "Sam," I said feeling a bit hurt that she did this.

"Sorry, it fell out of your bag, and it opened to this page with a daisy in it." Sam said sitting down. "That's how Zach and I started arguing." She said not lifting her eyes from the ground. I sighed and sat down.

"It's okay, and Zach will get over it." I said holding my journal. The rest of the train ride was quiet because the two of us fell asleep, but I woke up to the sound of my journal falling from my hands. I looked down to find it open to the page that Samantha mentioned earlier. I picked it up and stroked the browning petals. I smiled to myself as I put it back into my bag. I looked around the compartment and then out the window. I saw that we were at Hogwarts. I woke Samantha and the two of us walked out and took a carriage to the big castle that we call home/school.

After all the first years were sorted, Professor Dumbledore came up and started talking about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and how we were hosting it. Everyone started talking, but it was stopped when Professor Dumbledore told us to welcome the two schools that would be joining us. First it was the Veelas, all the boys were entranced, and most of the girls who had boyfriends here were definitely jealous. Then it was the Durmstrang boys. This time it was the girls' turn to gawk. And the boys' egos were definitely deflated for a moment. As I watched the Durmstrang boys walk in I noticed one familiar face. It was Derek, again.

The feast was delicious as usual, and all the students were satisfied and were ready to go to bed. Apparently the prefects weren't supposed to lead the first years, well only the new prefects did that but the older ones had to show Durmstrang and Beauxbatons around Hogwarts. I was tired, and I really wanted to sleep but she knew she wouldn't be able to go to bed until later because she already had duties. One of the head boys who were from Gryffindor led the Prefects and the two foreign schools around Hogwarts. As we were walking and pointing out what was what, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Derek, waving. I smiled and waved back. Cedric saw that little exchange of hellos and made his way towards me. "Was that the person who gave you the flower?" Cedric whispered in my ear. I looked at him and shook my head. No one can know of our relationship. Cedric sighed, he tried so many times to get it out of me, but he never managed to do so.

"Durmstrang, follow me and Eric towards the Slytherin Common Room. I shouted as the Veelas left with the Ravenclaw Prefects. Eric and I led them to the common room, all of them were talking about something, but I couldn't really understand what was going on. "I think they're talking about you," Eric said leaning towards me. I looked at him like he was joking, but he wasn't. He does have a Swedish background. I glanced behind at the group of boys.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at Eric. He nodded, and he opened the portrait hole for us. I wanted to let the boys go in first but they insisted that I should walk in first; they were even surprised that Eric walked in before me. I thanked them for their kindness and left to go to the girls' dormitory. Eric can deal with those boys. "Hey Sam," I said closing the door behind me.

"Hey, how was the tour." Samantha asked sitting on my bed.

"It was good," I replied as I looked at the clock that the school provided for us. "Oh my gosh! I gotta go, I have duties tonight," I said before Samantha could say anything. I bolted out of the room and down the stairs. The boys were scattered in the green and black room. I nodded to each of them as a hello, and ran out of the portrait hole.

"Danielle, wait!" I heard Derek's voice fill the corridor. "Where are you going?" Derek asked as he caught up to me.

"I have Prefect duties; I have to go to my post." I said looking from left and right. I was in such a rush that I forgot which way was the right direction to the front entrance of Hogwarts.

"Oh," Derek said as he followed me to wherever I was going. "Is it okay if I join you? Don't want you to be alone all night now do we?" Derek said as he trailed behind me. I stopped and turned around to face him.

"No, you're going to get in trouble, go back to the common room." Danielle said before turning back around and walking to her station. She glanced behind her to find Derek walking back to the Slytherin common room. She smiled and continued walking towards her post. A couple of hours had past and I have seen a few students that were out of bed. Either they were snogging or just sneaking out to find a place to talk. I took off at least thirty points from different houses. I even had to take points off of my own house. As the end of my shift was nearing a close I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Derek standing behind me with a smile.

"Derek, I thought you went back." I said, as I walked up and down the hall making sure that no other students were wandering around.

"I did, but I got bored." Derek said leaning against the wall. I just gave him a look and heard something in the distance. I rushed to the end of the hall and turned right to find two sixth years.

"Each of you will be responsible for ten points from your house." I said looking at the two. They were clearly a couple. The two of them stopped talking and saw that I was standing right there. The two of them started walking to their common room.

"Someone has quite the authority around here." Derek said, he scared me because I wasn't expecting him to be standing right behind me.

"Derek you scared me, and walk back to the common room." I told him pointing to the direction of the Slytherin towers.

"But everyone's asleep." Derek whined. It's not like I wanted him to go away, it's just that he should rest. Even I was feeling a bit tired from tonight's duties.

"And you should be sleeping too." I added as I crossed my arm.

"Okay fine, but you look pretty tired yourself." Derek added as he started to walk off. I looked at the clock, and it was time for me to go to bed. It was close to midnight. I sighed and caught up with Derek.

"Okay, I admit I'm pretty tired." I said walking next to him.

"So you're done with your duties?" Derek asked looking at me. I looked up at him and nodded. Derek was at least a head taller than me. It sucks being so short. "Great, let's go somewhere." Derek said with a big smile on his face.

"Wait what?" I asked looking at him like he was crazy. "No, we can't! I'm a prefect Derek. I cannot break the rules." I said trying to get out of his grip. He was always stronger than me, and I guess he always will be.

"Come on, Danielle. Live a little." Derek said pulling me towards the lake of the castle.

"I did, before I became a prefect, so let's go." I said trying to pull him back, but he was still beating me. This strong boy just kept dragging me towards the Black Lake. "Why did you bring me out here?" I asked, then I saw lights out in the water, they were bobbing up and down. It looked beautiful. I relaxed a bit and admired the view. "It looks beautiful," I said staring out at the lights. They were like little lightning bugs that floated on the water. Derek smiled and let go of my wrist. He did a familiar maneuver and I watched as a lit bubble started to come out of the water. I smiled and he gradually carried it towards us. He offered to me, and I took it gladly but also gently, then Derek popped it with his finger. The water splashed on my robes. "Derek!" I said smacking his arm, he just laughed but he pointed to my hand.

"Look, at what you're holding." Derek said, so I looked down at my hand and saw that there was a ring in my hand.

"Derek?" I asked. _What is he doing?_ I thought to myself. _He can't be proposing to me, can he?_ _No, he can't be. _I reassured myself. "What is this?" I added to the question. Derek moved closer, and took the ring into his hand.

"Danielle, with this ring will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not, but my heart was beating out of my chest. I didn't know what to say. I really wanted to concentrate on my studies and I did not want to start dating. He probably had this hopeful look on his face. I looked up at him the lights didn't help at all.

"I don't know what to say," I replied shaking my head. He went through all this trouble just to ask that simple question. Before I could give a reply I heard a twig snap. I turned around and looked at the trees, and scanned the whole area. Derek diminished all the lights, pulled me behind him and he had his wand drawn out.

"Ms. Seong, twenty points from Slytherin, now go to bed." Professor Snape's cold voice said.

"Yes, sir." I said softly as I started walking towards the Slytherin common room. I felt Snape's eyes follow the two of us as we walked back to the common room. I went to sleep and I was so glad to see that Samantha had fallen asleep. She knows that I don't like sleeping late. _I really hope she doesn't interrogate me about last night._ I thought to myself as I started to change and climb into bed. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Muggle Born Slytherin? Chapter 7

Everyone was sitting by the entrance of Hogwarts, near the great hall. There were bleachers where a bunch of students were sitting, and all were watching the older students put their name into the Goblet of Fire. I sighed, wishing that I was old enough to put my name into the Goblet. It would be lovely to try those three tasks, instead of watching them. I was sitting there studying with Samantha, and she nudged me when she saw Cedric being pushed into the age circle by his friends. I was mortified. I dropped what I was doing and ran to the wet Cedric. I caught up to him on time and grabbed his arm for his attention.

"Cedric, we need to talk." His friends were teasing him as they saw me hold on to him. I just rolled my eyes and Cedric was annoyed by their instigating.

"What is it Danielle?" Cedric asked. I really didn't want to talk to him in front of all these people, especially Samantha. So I started to direct him to a more private area, the place where I go when I'm upset, that place was always quiet.

"Cedric, I'm not sure if you should be doing this." I said to him looking into his grey eyes. And he looked back into my brown eyes.

"Danielle, you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine. I might not even be picked." Cedric said putting his hands on my shoulders. He always did this whenever I worried about his safety.

"That's what I'm worrying about. You being picked as one of the champions." I said as tears started to form. Reading about the Tri-Wizard Tournament just caused me to fear a lot for the possible champions' safety.

"Danielle, don't cry, I'll be fine, I promise." Cedric said trying to look at me, but he just gave in and pulled me into a hug. I put my arms around his waist and we hugged for a while, but I don't know how long we were standing there for. After my crying died down I looked and saw that I was a little wet from his damp robes. We both smiled, and he looked down at me like any older brother would to make sure that their sibling is okay.

"Thanks I said wiping my eyes," we departed and went our own ways. When I arrived I saw Fred and George fighting on the floor, they had white hair, and a beard. Why do I miss everything when I'm away? I asked myself as I shook my head and went back to sit with Samantha. "They drank an Aging Potion didn't they?" I asked Samantha. She simply nodded, and then all of a sudden the room became quiet. Samantha and I looked up to find Krum, Derek, and his other friend walking towards the Goblet of Fire. Everyone watched as he put his name in the Goblet. Samantha and I absentmindedly applauded him. I have never been a fan of Krum, but I might as well show some respect. I was about to go back to my notebook but Derek and I locked eyes for a moment. He seemed hurt that I haven't given him an answer yet. I gave him an apologetic smile and hoped that Samantha didn't notice, but she has always been observant about these things.

"Alright, who is that?" Samantha asked closing her Potions book.

"No one." I said shaking my head. I started collecting my books, because I felt that I should talk to him.

"Oh, come on. You can tell me anything." She said grabbing my arm. She was trying to stop me from packing up and leaving her here.

"It's just some guy I met, okay?" I said kind of annoyed. She always made these things up in her mind, and they were never true. But she gave in to my answer. "I'll be back, okay?" I said before getting up and leaving her there for maybe a couple more minutes. I tried to look for him but he was nowhere to be found. I sighed and started walking back towards where the Goblet of Fire was located. I walked over and saw that a boy was talking to Samantha. She looked like she was flirting with him and he was flirting with her. I took a close look at the boy and I had no idea who he was, except for the fact that he was from Bulgaria. I decided to leave them alone and sat down on the front row. I kept glancing back at Samantha making sure she was okay, and that the boy wasn't making any moves on her. After a full day of people putting their names in the Goblet, it was time for the Goblet to choose three champions.

"Calm down Danielle, you feel really tense." Zach said trying to massage my shoulders, so that I can relax. I shrugged him off.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said rubbing them. He certainly didn't know the art of being a massage therapist. Zach left me alone and we just walked towards the Slytherin table in the great hall.

"I wonder who's going to be the Hogwarts Champion." Zach said excitedly as we sat down at our table.

"Same here," I said feeling nervous again. I had a bad feeling in the pit of stomach. The first two were picked, and Krum was to represent Durmstrang, Fleur represent Beauxbatons. I clapped for the two of them, but when it came time to select the Hogwarts Champion, I curled up, waiting. _Please, not Cedric, please!_ I thought to myself as I watched the Goblet spit out a piece of parchment. I looked intensely as Dumbledore started to announce the Hogwarts Champion.

"The Hogwarts Champion is, Cedric Diggory!" He shouted, the whole Great Hall erupted in applause. Even Zach was applauding. I just sat there, and watched as Cedric walked up and people giving him high-fives as he did. I was close to tears again, I knew it. I slowly got up and started to leave, but I saw the Goblet of Fire acting up. I looked at it confused, even Professor Snape noticed. Professor Dumbledore approached the Goblet slowly and it spit out another piece of parchment. _Another champion? Impossible._ I thought to myself. I stayed where I was and Professor Dumbledore read out loud. "Harry Potter!" The Great Hall grew quiet. "He's only a fourth year, he's not seventeen yet!" I heard a student yell. How was it even possible for a fourteen year old to be selected for this tournament? After the champions were announced everyone walked off to either the dorms or somewhere to talk about what just happened.

A few days had passed since the selection of Champions. There was this Daily Prophet working named Rita Skeeter, who was interviewing all the champions for the Wizarding newspaper. I looked at the article and found the pictures to be ridiculous because none of them were ready. I smiled and read an article on Harry. He was definitely not twelve years old. That Rita Skeeter always twisted the truth. I threw the Daily Prophet into the Slytherin fire and watched it burn. It's not that I support Harry, it's just that I don't like reading things that are false information. I sighed as I started studying for Potions again, and made sure that I understand the instructions.

"Danielle! Look at this ring Fredrick gave me!" She said showing me her ring finger on her right hand. I looked at it and it was identical to the one that Derek was going to give me. My jaw nearly dropped and my heart fluttered to the bottom of my stomach.

"Who did you say gave this to you?" I asked her, I really wanted to make sure that she was telling the truth.

"Fredrick," She said plainly as she admired the ring. I started thinking back to what Cedric had told me.

"Samantha, may I see that ring again?" I asked I had my hand extended so that I can see the ring. She put her hand on top of mine and I looked at it. It definitely the ring that Derek was going to give me, I was trying to see if there was anything different about it but nothing. "Thanks." I said putting her hand down on the couch. "I need some fresh air, see you later." I said getting up and leaving Samantha there to admire her ring. She didn't even reply, so I decided to leave, hoping she won't notice until she stops looking at her ring. I walked out of the portrait hole and started walking around the castle, looking for Derek. "Where can that boy be?" I asked myself as I started walking towards the Black Lake. I just had a feeling that he was there for some weird reason.

As I reached the lake, I saw something strange on the floor. I picked it up and it looked like a Cherry Blossom petal. _Strange, Cherry Blossoms don't bloom until later_. I thought to myself, I continued walking and found a big Cherry Blossom tree right on the shore of the lake. I smiled as I saw the leaves falling down on the floor of the lake.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A voice said behind me. I jumped before turning around to find Derek right behind me. I backed away for a moment because our faces were a bit too close.

"Yes, it is." I said smiling and admiring the tree. Derek stepped closer, and my heart started beating like a loud drum. Then he put his arm around my waist and I felt my face burn. I watched as Derek smiled. I guess he thinks it's cute how I blush whenever I feel like something is going to happen. Then he put his finger under my chin and he started to lower his head. I started to feel butterflies fill my stomach. I closed my eyes and waited, I felt his warm lips touch mine. I kissed back, and felt my arms reach for his neck. Derek broke the kiss I put my head on to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Derek stepped back and pulled out the identical ring.

"You know the question," Derek said smiling, he took my right hand in his hand. I looked down at the ring. _I hope this is the one with the enchantment._ I thought as Derek waited for my reply. I bit my lip.

"Yes, I will be honored." I said with a smile. Derek smiled and slipped the ring onto my finger. The two of us hugged and we were going to leave but I felt that the two of us should talk about boundaries. I stopped him by grabbing hold of his arm. "Derek, we need to talk about something." I said leading him to a grassy area.

"What is there to talk about?" Derek asked confused.

"We need to talk about boundaries," I told him. I even had a piece of parchment ready to write them down.

"Why do we need to talk about boundaries?" Derek asked hugging me. I liked that but I removed his arms.

"Derek, please." I said looking at him. He sighed and gave in. I smiled and started talking about not touching until it was time for the Yule Ball. He was definitely not pleased with that one, but he was willing to take that step. Another thing was that we were to never be alone in a room, and if we are we have to keep the door open.

"What if were alone out here?" Derek asked.

"Well, let's not do anything inappropriate." I replied.

"Well I guess we already broke the first boundary." Derek said smiling, he was probably thinking about the kiss. I nodded.

"But we shall start now, right?" I said facing him. He nodded in response and I smiled, hoping he will try to remember. After we were done with the boundaries I kept it tucked in my bag, in a safe compartment. The two of us walked from the Black Lake and onto the courtyard. When we got there Cedric and Harry were talking again. I covered my right hand with the sleeve of my robe, hoping Derek won't see what I am doing. Then I saw Cedric glance over and he seemed like he wanted to talk to me. He started walking over as Harry was done talking to him.

"Danielle, may I talk to you, alone." Cedric asked looking at Derek.

"Yeah of course," I replied, as Derek walked off giving me a small wave. I waved back with a smile. Cedric grabbed my right hand and saw the ring on my finger. I tried to pull it back down but he was strong, as always. "Ced, ow, that hurts." I said wincing as his grip tightened on my wrist. "Ced," I said trying to twist my wrist out of his grip, but I was unsuccessful. Cedric dragged me towards an empty corridor and made sure that no one was there he finally let go of my wrist. I started rubbing it, tears were even stinging my eyes.

"Did I tell you not to be careful?" Cedric asked furious. I have never seen him so angry before. This is just made me feel worse.

"Yes you did, but Samantha has the same identical ring, she could be in danger if I'm not wearing the one with the enchantment." I explained as tears started to roll down my face. I still hand my left hand on my throbbing wrist. I looked at Ced's face through my tears and saw that he realized what I was trying to do.

"Danielle, it's admirable that you're trying to save your friend, but what about you?" Cedric asked approaching me.

"I'll be fine." I replied staying where I was.

"Alright if you say so," the boy replied pulling me in a hug. I didn't hug him back because Derek and I weren't on that level yet. But Cedric seemed to dismiss it as he let go and we both started walking towards the courtyard to find that Malfoy was turned in to a ferret. I looked at Ced and he seemed amused. I nudged him and told him it wasn't funny. But he just rolled his eyes and went off with his friends for they were beckoning him. I waved a simple good-bye and walked around the castle. Then I realized that I should be looking for Samantha and see how she was feeling. I started to look for her in the Slytherin Common Room, then in our room, but she wasn't there. Then I looked for the girls' bathroom, especially to the one that she uses all the time but she wasn't there either. I decided to keep the ring hidden for Samantha was definitely going to flip out if she knew another guy, from the same school, gave it to me. I had to keep it on though, just to see how it will affect me. When I reached the girl's bathroom I saw a crowd by the door. There were professors there, too. _Great, how am I supposed to swap the ring?_ I thought to myself as I started to push through the crowd.

"What happened?" I asked one of the girls standing the next to me.

"I don't know, she just fainted," The girl replied shrugging her shoulders. I looked down at Samantha, and she looked dehydrated, and it seemed like she had a fever.

"Students, make way." I heard Professor McGongall say as she had two other professors carry a stretcher with Samantha on it.

"Professor McGongall, I would love to keep her company, please." I said, hoping she would let me follow them to the Hospital Wing. She nodded and I smiled as I looked down at Samantha. I tried my best not to concentrate on the ring on her finger. _I need to get that ring off of her finger!_ I thought to myself as I sat down next to Samantha. It was getting dark, and I pretended that I was asleep, so Madame Pomfrey would not tell me to go back to the dorms. I lifted my head and saw that it was about midnight already. I sighed as I looked down and saw that the ring was still on Samantha, and her condition was just getting worse. I slowly pulled the ring off, and put on the one I had on Samantha's finger. "There, that should help her recover," I said softly as I walked out of the Hospital Wing. I made my way to the Slytherin common room and showered before getting into bed. I took off the ring, and put it on the desk right next to my bed.

The weeks and months passed by before the first task took place. I had to go see Cedric at the tent, I just couldn't leave him in there. I walked towards the tent and found Hermione leaning against the drapes of the tent. She seemed to be talking to Harry. I lifted the flap, and saw Cedric walking around. "Cedric!" I said, he turned around; I gave him a weary look and ran up to hug him. There were two big flashes that filled the tent. Cedric and I broke our hug to find Rita Skeeter standing right there. "Young love." She said looking at the four of us. I glared at her knowing she was going to make up a story now. After she left, thanks to Krum, I turned to Cedric to wish him luck, but Professor Dumbledore walked in and started to tell them to form a circle. I saw that Hermione was still there, and I wasn't sure if I should leave.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Seong, what are you two doing here?" Professor said looking at the two of us.

"Sorry, I was about to leave." I said giving Cedric's hand one last squeeze before leaving the tent, Hermione followed suit.

"So, do you like Cedric?" Hermione asked out of the blue. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What, no." I said as I walked off ahead of her. _How can she even think that?_ I asked myself as I found my spot next to Samantha. I smiled at her knowing she was feeling better. And her boyfriend was all over her. I sighed at the sight of their public display of affection. Derek was with his friends on the other side. We waved to each other, and smiled. The first person to go was Cedric. Boy was I nervous as I watched him weave around the dragon to grab that golden egg.

"I can't watch." I said hiding behind Samantha. She just patted me on the back to comfort me as I stole peeks out from behind her. I sighed out of relief when Cedric successfully obtained the golden egg from the dragon. At least it wasn't the most dangerous dragon, but nonetheless Cedric would have been able to handle him. After the other two, I was really worried about Harry. The Hungarian Horntail was the most dangerous dragon they had for this first task. I flinched as he nearly escaped the flames, but he called his firebolt, which was a smart move. Even though it was Hermione's advice that had helped him, but he flew out of the arena because that beastly dragon was able to break the chain it had around its neck. It took a while but Harry came back with a few injuries. I smiled knowing he was going to be okay. After everything I ran to the tent. "Cedric! You did great!" I said smiling, he did have a few scratches but he smiled back.

"Thanks," He said as he winced while Madame Pomfrey cleaned his wound. After a few months after the first task, Snape had the Slytherin House gathered in the great hall. He had all the tables and chairs gone from the hall, and Filch was there with a recorder. I smiled knowing well what we were going to do. All the girls were on one side, and the boys were on the other. Derek was in the back, and I was in the middle with Samantha.

"I am required to teach you students how to waltz before the Yule Ball." Snape said plainly, all the girls who don't know the traditions of the Tri-Wizard Tournament they started to squeal out of excitement. I just let out a laugh as the girls were about to get off of their seats to learn how to waltz with the boys. "Ms. Seong, you don't seem excited, come here." Snape said gesturing for me to come to the middle. I cringed as I made my way down. "Alright boys, you take the girl by the waist, while girls you put your hand on the shoulder." Snape said as I reluctantly put my hand on his shoulder. Every girl was laughing, and snickering. As he started to count and we started moving I made sure that I had a chance to face Samantha. I mouthed 'Save me' to her, but she just shrugged and tried to hide her laughter. After a few more counts the torture finally stopped. I let go, and walked back to where the girls were supposed to stand. "Alright, it's your turn, now." Snape said as he stepped aside. All the girls stood up and all the boys stayed seated. "Come on, boys, be men." Snape said clapping his hands. Derek stood up slowly and started approaching me, I smiled, but Zach intercepted the two of us.

"You don't mind, do you?" Zach asked offering his hand. I looked down at it, and looked past Zach's shoulder at Derek, and saw that a girl was asking for him. Our eyes met and the two of us shared a weary look.

"No, I said." I replied, as I put my hand into Zach's. He smiled and we both started the simple waltz that Snape performed with her. Zach was having some trouble but he got the hang of it after a few minutes or so. "Great job, you haven't stepped on my feet for a while now." I said smiling at Zach. He smiled back and we continued to practice. After the lesson of waltzing every girl in Hogwarts were traveling in packs. Even I was traveling with Samantha. She's the only best girlfriend that I know, and the two of us have been traveling together quite a lot. "Isn't this strange for us girls to do?" I asked Samantha. I wasn't wearing my ring on my finger; I made it into a necklace to hide it under my uniform.

"I guess…" Samantha said slowly. I looked at Samantha and saw that she looked quite sad. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Samantha, what's wrong?" I asked stopping her from walking. She wanted to look at her whenever she talked to her.

"Fedrick, hasn't asked me out to the Yule Ball yet." Samantha frowned. I gave her a sympathetic look. Derek hasn't asked her out to the Yule Ball yet, and she was happy that he respected the boundaries that she and he have discussed. "I'm sure he'll ask you soon." I said trying to comfort my friend. She really looks disheartened about it.

"I hope so," Samantha said as we continued walking towards the Slytherin Common room. We were so occupied about the Yule Ball that the two of us didn't notice that there was a gift for Samantha on the table in the center of the common room.

"Go on, open it," I said nudging her towards the gift on the table waiting for her to reveal what is in the parcel. Samantha walked towards the parcel with a hopeful look on her face. I smiled as I walked to stand right beside her. I was so happy for her, Fedrick got her a corsage, I was actually shocked that Fedrick knew what it was. Did Derek tell him about corsages? I remember telling him about it, and how I was going to miss prom, the Yule Ball is somewhat of a replacement I guess. It was such a surprise because Fedrick appeared from nowhere and asked her to the ball. I was so happy for her.

I walked up to my room and saw that there was a present on my bed. I walked up to my bed as I set my bag on the floor. I saw a note, and read it. It was from my parents, and Mr. Diggory. I felt a smile as I assumed that Mr. Diggory told them about the Yule Ball. I opened the box and found a beautiful dress. The straps were bedazzled with jewels and the color of the dress was a beautiful blue, and it faded towards the bottom to a nice white. She was amazed at their choice, and I re-read the note and noticed the P.S. that Mr. Diggory had written. He said he enchanted it to fit just right. I let out a small laugh as I put the dress on a hanger and put it in the closet.

The day of the Yule Ball came so fast that Derek asked me about a few weeks before. He didn't get me a corsage, for he didn't want Samantha to feel that she wasn't special anymore. I laughed when he told me that, Samantha should feel special, Fedrick's a great guy.

"Come on, Danielle, show me the dress." Samantha said as we were getting ready. I walked out of the room and showed her. I heard her gasp, "You look beautiful!" Samantha said approaching me, she had her bathrobe on, and her hair was done and everything. I smiled weakly at her; I never wanted attention to be centered on me.

"Alright, your turn," I said pushing her into the room, I walked in after her, and made sure the dress wouldn't tear. I had my hair done into a half ponytail and Samantha did the soft curls. She was always good with hair. I had a pair of earrings that matched the dress and put them on. It felt weird to be dressed up at Hogwarts. She never really did because Hogwarts never had dances. This is the first one in years. Her parents have been waiting anxiously to see her go to a dance, so this must have been exciting for them. Danielle sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. All the make-up she had on was lip gloss, so her lips shimmered. The girl didn't put on her ring yet.

"Alright let's go," Samantha said coming out in her dress. She looked amazing in it, and it fit her just right. A slipped the ring on, and made sure that I was on her right. We linked arms and made our way towards the Great Hall. The two of us separated to our dates. I smiled as approached Derek, he smiled back as he approached me from his circle of friends.

"You look amazing," Derek said as he wrapped his arm around my waist for the first time.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I said smiling up at him. He was so much taller than me. I hated that but his height was perfect where I can put my head on his chest when I hug him. I glanced over my shoulder to find Cedric with his date, Cho Chang. I smiled at Ced, and he smiled back, but it soon faded, and I realized he saw me wearing the ring. I turned my attention back to Derek.

"My, you two look like an attractive couple," Professor Snape said plainly. I blushed and Professor Snape told us to walk into the Great Hall. I couldn't even recognize it for it was decked out in ice, and the ceiling was enchanted so it looked like it was snowing. There were circular tables that outlined the dance floor. The champions started walking in, and I was happy to be clapping for my bestie. Everyone surrounded the dance floor and watched as the champions started waltzing. Harry seemed confused but he got it. I was enjoying myself watching the people dance; it was so cute when Neville and Ginny walked onto the dance floor. After a few more couples joined the champions, Derek took my hand and twirled me onto the dance floor. I smiled as he waltzed with the champions, and of course the dance floor was eventually filled by everyone else who joined in. Everyone clapped as the orchestra finished.

One of the famous bands from the Wizarding world took the stage and everyone went crazy, even Derek was excited to see them. We danced for a bit but I started to feel a bit dizzy. I looked down at the ring, it was already affecting me. "Derek, let's go get some fresh air." I shouted over the noise. He nodded and we walked out into the cold air. Derek looked down at me, to see if I was okay.

"Hey, you don't look that great." Derek said lifting my face. I wasn't feeling that great. The ring was really draining me. "Are you okay?" Derek asked as he put the back of his hand on my forehead. I slowly maneuvered it from my forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine, I feel better now, let's go back inside." I said trying not to sound weak. He nodded, but he looked worried. The two of us walked in and I saw Zach with his date. She was beautiful in her dress. I gave him a wave, and he just nodded in response. He seemed jealous that I was with Derek. A slow song came on, and Derek asked if we could dance, but an announcement came on saying to dance with someone you didn't come with. I shrugged, and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Cedric standing behind me. I smiled and put my hand in his. He walked me to the dance floor and he put his arms around my waist, and I had my hands on his shoulders.

"Having fun?" Cedric asked. I smiled in response, and nodded, but the swaying motion was causing me to feel a bit dizzy again. I really wanted to rest my head on his shoulders, but I knew that Cho was nearby and Derek was a few feet away. "You feeling okay?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said in response, but I was feeling worse.

"It's the ring isn't it?" Cedric asked in a whisper, I didn't even realize that we moved closer to each other. "Take it off, you look like you're about to faint." Cedric said, his mouth was right next to my ear. He didn't want others to find out. I shook my head slightly.

"I'll be fine." I said breathlessly.

"No you're not," Cedric hissed in my ear. I gave in to my exhaustion and rested my head on his shoulder. Before I knew it my legs gave in, and everything went black. "Danielle!" Cedric shouted as he was holding the limp girl. Derek apologized to his temporary partner and rushed over to where Cedric was holding Danielle.

"What happened?" Derek asked as he moved a stray hair out of her face. A crowd started to form around them, and Professor McGongall came and dispersed the crowd.

"Mr. Diggory, bring her to the hospital wing now," Professor McGongall said making sure that the other students were out of the way. Cedric heard gasps as he walked past a bunch of students.

"Harry, you knew that was going to happen," Hermione said whispering to Harry. The boy simply nodded. He watched as Derek followed close behind Cedric. Hermione started to ramble on about how such a thing can happen at Hogwarts. It seemed like she thought it was worse than the muggle borns being petrified during their second year.

Cedric was sitting on a chair on the left of Danielle, while Derek was on the right side of the bed. Cedric made sure that no one was around, and walked over to Derek.

"Take the ring off, that's what made her faint." Cedric whispered to him.

"What? How is that possible?" Derek asked confused.

"Just take it off, she'll wake up," Cedric hissed, he was getting impatient, his friend was in danger, obviously he would be impatient.

"Alright," Derek said lifting Danielle's hand and slowly taking it off of her finger.


	8. Chapter 8

Muggle Born Slytherin? Chapter 8

After being in the hospital wing, Derek decided to keep the ring, but I told him that I could wear it as a necklace. But he decided that it was best for him to keep it. I nodded in agreement with him and we continued on as a couple at Hogwarts. Everyone was shocked that we were even going out. I had such a long day that I decided to actually use the Prefect's bathroom. She's been in there a couple of times, but it was always awkward to see boys in there too. The bathroom always managed to make a wall in between the boys and girls whenever there were two genders in the tub at the same time.

I walked in wearing my bath robe, and I looked down to find that someone was here. The bubbles were actually almost gone, then I saw bubbles coming up to the surface, and Cedric popped out. I closed my eyes immediately, and heard Moaning Myrtle talking to Cedric.

"Oh, Danielle didn't know you were coming." Cedric said sounding embarrassed. I heard him get out of the big tub that anyone can swim in.

"It's okay," I said keeping my hands over my eyes.

"It's fine, I'm covered up." Cedric said laughing as I cautiously put my hands down from my eyes, I slowly opened them to find that he was in his bath robe.

"What were you doing under all that water?" I asked him. Moaning Myrtle was still trying to get his attention.

"Trying to figure out the clue to the next task," Cedric replied pointing to the golden egg he was holding. I nodded.

"Did you find out what you're supposed to do?" I asked him, I was definitely curious about what the next task was going to be.

"Yeah, I have to find out a way to breathe under water for an hour." Cedric said sounding exasperated already.

"Cedric, there are charms that help," I said looking at him. He seemed to have forgotten about the charms.

"You're right!" Cedric said smiling. "You're a genius Danielle!" He said giving me a hug. I was not expecting that at all, but I laughed and hugged him back.

"No problem and good luck." I said, I made sure that no one was around. I walked around the bathtub, and made sure that my stuff were on the side where the girls should be. I took off my robe and slipped into the warm water. All of my muscles relaxed and I started to sink down into the water, until I started to see the wall come down, even the curtains were circling around the girl's side of the bathtub. At least no one will see me, especially whoever is on the other side. After a relaxing bath, I stepped out of the tub and dried off in a stall. After I was dry I pulled my robe on and started walking towards the Slytherin common room. When I walked up to the girl's dormitories I saw something on my bed. I cocked my head to the side in confusion and picked up the daisy and note that came with it. I smiled as I read the note, it was from Derek. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eight. "Oh no," I said to myself.

Meanwhile…

"Now is the time, lure her Derek." Barty Crouch Jr. said or should he Madeye Moody?

"Barty, I really think she shouldn't be involved in this." Derek replied as he waited anxiously for Danielle. Derek felt that Danielle didn't need to be involved in this at all, he couldn't find the reason why.

"She has to be involved!" Barty hissed angrily. "We use you water benders to help the Lord." He added.

"What if I told you she's a muggle-born?" Derek asked Barty. He looked at him like he was mental or something.

"She can't be, she's in Slytherin." Barty said, he looked as if Derek was talking rubbish and that no muggle-born should be in the Slytherin house. The boy just shook his head disapprovingly. Derek still can't see the reason why a sweet girl like Danielle had to be involved in this. "I see her coming; I'll be in the forest." Barty said as he started walking towards the tall trees.

"Hey Derek," I said giving him a hug. Derek hugged back, and he seemed to be feeling a bit uneasy. "Are you okay?" I asked looking up at him. He just shook his head and pulled me into another hug. Something was definitely wrong. "Derek, what's wrong?" I asked pulling away. I looked at him or tried to because the darkness around them didn't really help.

"I think we should…" Derek trailed off and I didn't hear him.

"What? I didn't catch that." I said leaning towards him to hear him better. He let out a sigh.

"I think we should break up," Derek said. My heart started to break into pieces, it literally felt like it.

"What? Why?" I asked as I stayed where I was. I felt my eyes sting with tears. "Derek, tell me, why?" I asked again. But he stayed silent. I wiped away a tear as it rolled down my cheek.

"I just feel, we're not right for each other." Derek said rubbing the back of his neck. I tried my best to choke back the tears. This was killing me! Are first loves supposed to hurt this much? I didn't say anything; I just started backing away from Derek like I didn't know who he was anymore. "Danielle wait," he said reaching for me; I backed a few more paces. I shook my head, and bolted towards the castle. The tears were streaming down my face. I ran, and continued to run until my emotions took over. I stopped and found that I was on the third floor. I fell to the floor and started crying. I held my hand to my chest, it hurt so much. I continued to sit in the middle of the corridor, I didn't care who saw me.

"Danielle? I've been looking all over for you!" I heard Eric's voice. I wiped my eyes quickly. "Why are you sitting out here?" Eric asked helping me up. "We have prefect duties, and Snape is fur-are you okay? Have you been crying?" the boy asked looking at me. I just turned away from him.

"I'm fine, let me just change into my robes." I replied the two of us walked towards the Slytherin common room, and Snape was sitting there.

"Where have you been, Miss Seong?" Professor Snape asked, waiting for an answer.

"Just out, I'll go change." I replied I started walking up to the girls' dorms and changed into my uniform. Samantha hadn't even come in yet, I could tell. Her bed wasn't a mess. After that I pinned my prefect badge onto my robes, I was on my way down and stopped when I heard my name come out of Snape's mouth.

"Where did you find the girl?" Snape asked Eric.

"On the third floor, she was sitting there, right in the middle." Eric replied. That boy could never keep his mouth shut.

"What was she doing there?" Snape's cold voice asked.

"Crying, I believe, but she denies it." Eric replied. There was a silence between them, and I decided to come out from my hiding place.

"Ready Eric?" I asked the boy who was standing right next to Snape. Eric nodded and the two of us headed out to our prefect duties. We separated when he told me where I was supposed to be. I nodded and went off towards the fourth floor. There were some Slytherins sneaking around, I had to take points for they were out and about after curfew. I even found some first years, they were lost, and so I had to make sure that they made their way to the Gryffindor common room. I walked back to my post, and found somebody on the floor. I walked up to the person and found that the boy was still breathing. I flipped him over so he was lying down on his back. It was Derek, he looked like he was in a fight. "Derek, are you alright?" I asked, hoping he was conscious. Even though he just broke up with me, I couldn't just leave him there.

"I'm-alright," Derek said trying to get up. I helped him by putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing," I said as I tried to support him. He was quite heavy considering he is a guy and the fact that he was tall. "What happened to you?" I asked, but he looked like he was about to pass out. "Hang on, we're almost there." I said adjusting his arm on my shoulders. "Madame Pomfrey!" I shouted at the door of the hospital wing. I heard feet scurrying from wherever she was coming from, and she came running towards the door.

"Oh my, what happened?" she asked helping me with Derek.

"I don't know, I saw him on the floor." I replied as we slowly put him on the bed closest to the door. "I need to go get back to my prefect duties." I said to Madam Pomfrey as she started to tend to the badly injured Derek. She nodded, and shooed me off with the back of her hands. I sort of wanted to stay behind to make sure that Derek was going to be okay, but another part of me told me to leave. He is in safe hands, and Madam Pomfrey was always the best, and the only nurse that Hogwarts has.

I slowly walked out of the hospital wing and to my assigned floor. It was weird to see Derek like that. He can defend himself, so what happened? I don't even know how I had this power to "bend" water. I am a muggle born and not a part of any big pure-blood line. I never asked him how I ended up with this "power" of mine. I should probably ask my mum about it, she might know something about this. I let out a sigh as I saw a couple of students were out of bed. The both of them were in Slytherin, and they were expecting me to be easy on them.

"Aww, come on were in the same house." One of the boys said.

"Sorry, I can't show favoritism," I replied, and I made sure that they headed to the dungeons by asking a Hogwarts ghost to make sure that they entered the hole and were in their beds. It's good to have ghosts waiting floating around Hogwarts. They are so helpful, but It seems like most of the ghosts don't like anyone who is from Slytherin. I never knew ghosts could be so judgmental.

After a couple of minutes my prefect duties were done with, so I made my way down to the dungeons.

"So, did you figure out what you need to do for your second task?" I asked Cedric. The two of us partnered up for potions again. It's funny how the other Slytherins don't hex me for hanging out with a Hufflepuff. I guess it's a good thing that they don't really care who I hang out with. And I am the odd ball out of the house.

"Nope, not yet," Cedric sighed as he put in the ingredients. I looked up at him in shock, because the second task was coming up in a few weeks. What is going to do if he never finds out what spell he should use?

"Cedric, the task is next week, you need to figure it out soon," I stressed. How can he be so calm when he doesn't know what he needs to do for the second task?

"I know…" Cedric mumbled as the bell rang, indicating that class was over. The two of us walked out side by side.

"So, let's go to the library and hit the books," I grabbed his elbow and started dragging him to the library with me.

"But, I'm meeting up with my friends; we're studying up for Charms." Cedric said walking behind me. I was dodging everyone while I tried to walk as fast as I could to the library with Cedric behind me.

"You don't have time for that!" I exclaimed, continuing to walk to the library. "You need to figure out a way to breath under water for an hour," I added as we finally reached the entrance to the library. "Alright, come on," I walked into the library, hoping Cedric was right behind me. I glanced to my right, and saw that he was behind me. I smiled to myself and found a section where no one was sitting. "Alright, let's get started," I put down my bag on the table and started looking at all the books on the shelves, for any spells on how to breath under water. I heard Cedric sigh, and watched as he stood next to me.

"Alright, here's one," Cedric said taking out a thick book that was titled something that seemed irrelevant. I looked at the book and up at Cedric, he was busy looking at for another book.

"Ced, are you sure this book would have what we're looking for?" I asked flipping through the thick book. The pages were yellow with age, and none of the chapters in the book seemed to have what they were looking for. I continued to flip through the book; hopefully there would be a chapter about spells that helped the caster breathe under water for a long period of time. I slowed down, and saw a chapter titled specifically what she was thinking about. It seemed like the book was reading her mind. Cedric looked down and smiled, he knew. "You knew about this book, didn't you?" I asked him. I saw that his smile grew wider.

"Yeah, and I was wondering when you'll find out." Cedric said leaning against the shelves of books. "I'm surprised you never found this book, considering the amount of hours you spend in this place," Cedric said looking down at the contents that filled the page. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. He always played tricks on me, just like the way we were before we came to Hogwarts.

"Ced, it says here that you can use a bubble head charm," I pointed my finger to where the name of the charm was. Cedric stood right next to me, his warmth radiating from his body to mine. It felt nice to have him right there. No, I can't be falling for him, and Derek just broke up with me, I can't be. Get a hold of yourself, Danielle. I cleared my throat and read out loud what it does. After that I looked at him. "Ced, it's like a scuba mask, it will help, the bubble will keep the oxygen in and the water out." I said looking down at the book, but the words were already starting to fade. It knew that we already obtained the information we needed. "No, ugh, it doesn't wait does it?" I said looking down at the book that was now talking about dragons. Why would dragons come up on the page? I shook my head and started thinking about the bubble charm as hard as I could, the words slowly changed back to facts about the charm and the incantation for it. I quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled it down. After that, I closed the book and let it go back to where it belonged. "Ced, practice it whenever you can," I said handing the parchment to him.

"Alright, and thanks, you are always there to help me," He said ruffling my hair.

"Hey, what did I say about messing up with girls' hair?" I asked fixing it while leaning away from him. He just laughed at me, and shook his head. "Well, at least you're finally prepared for the second task." I was finally happy to feel a weight off of my shoulders come off. I was so worried about him I had a weight to bare. We walked out of the library, and went our separate ways. Most of Cedric's friends don't really like me being his childhood friend and all. I can't help it if our parents met when we were quite young. Sure, I can stop hanging out with him, but I don't think I can do that. Of course I haven't told him that Derek and I broke up, but I'm sure he would be glad that we did.

I sighed as I heard familiar voices were in front of me. I looked up to find Derek and his friends talking away about the second task. Our eyes met, but I tore my eyes from him and looked down at the floor. I felt his eyes following me as he passed and I turned a corner. I leaned against the wall. "This is going to be one long year," I said to myself as I walked to the kitchen for a snack.

I was standing in Professor McGongall's office, along with Hermione, Ron, and Fleur's little sister. They explained to all of us that they were going to induce us in a deep sleep for the task. The champions had to retrieve what they missed most from the mermaids in the Black Lake. They assured us that no harm will come to us. When we all understood what was happening, they told us to sit down on the chairs, and they will induce us one at a time. Ron managed to slip off his chair. I tried not to laugh for I knew he was asleep, and everyone goes limp. Professor McGongall approached me and incanted something. I felt my eyes starting to feel heavy, and I slipped off to a dreamless sleep.

"Cho, have you seen, Danielle?" Cedric asked as he walked towards the rowing boats that took them to where the task took place.

"No, I haven't seen her," Cho sounded a bit worried, too. Ced was surprised that she did sound worried. The two of them never got a long ever since he first started dating her during his third year. He was stupid enough to think that he was old enough to date. But three years later, they started dating again. It seemed like they were meant to be. Ced shook his head mentally, how could he be thinking of something so cheesy when his best friend his missing.

By the time they got to the structure built in the middle of the lake Cedric didn't even see or hear Danielle. He was starting to get really worried. _Where is she?_ Cedric thought as he looked around for her. Then he remembered the rhyme from the Golden Egg. Cedric doubted that Professor Dumbledore would put students down in the lake, but he dove in once the cannon went off. He used the Bubble head charm, and started swimming looking for Danielle. She had to be down in the lake somewhere, probably guarded by many mer-people of the lake.

Cedric swam past a bed of kelp, and heard something from behind him. He looked and pointed his wand, nothing. He continued to swim, and saw what looked like a shark, but had the body of a man. He was sure it was another champion, most likely not Fluer. She would never turn her head into a shark. And it can't be Harry, he probably didn't even learn that spell yet. So it had to be Viktor. Smart of him, but was it really necessary, to turn one's head into a shark? The boy continued to swim, and for what seemed like an eternity he found four people tied down by kelp, and there were mer-people swimming around them. As he inched closer he saw Harry, he seemed to be waiting. Then he recognized one of the people there, Danielle. He saw the bracelet. He said a spell silently and the kelp broke off. Danielle started to float up, and Ced looped his arm around her's.

The Hufflepuff looked at Harry and pointed at his watch with his wand, telling him to keep track of time. He continued to swim to the surface, but it was hard with all the clothes Danielle was wearing. The dead weight of Danielle, and her clothes seemed to drag him down whenever he tried to swim for the surface. He continued to swim, knowing he had to get up there before any of the other champions. Cedric kicked his legs harder and used his one free arm to propel him forward.

I gasped for air. The water was freezing, and I felt Cedric put his arm around my waist and guided me towards the structure that they had built for the task. People who were standing by helped Cedric and I climb the latter. My teeth were chattering as I got out of the lake, and someone wrapped me in a towel. It was so chaotic I didn't even know who to thank.

"You alright?" I heard Cedric ask, he was standing behind me along with his friends who were congratulating him for being the first to come out of the water.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied as I wrapped the towel tighter around me. Why did they have the second task be something underwater in the winter? But then, it felt nice to know that Cedric would actually miss me most when I'm not around. I felt a smile play on my lips as I tried to keep myself warm.

Fluer seemed to have withdrawn from this task, because she was standing by and she didn't have the person she needed to save with her. I started to worry about Harry, a bit. He might have taken that song seriously. Harry is known for his heroic deeds, so he must be waiting down there for Fluer to come. "Ced, did you see Harry down there?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he was the first one, it seemed like he waited making sure that everyone was recused." Cedric replied looking at the lake's surface. I furrowed my eyebrows and waited, Viktor and Hermione, came up. Then we all waited for Harry, the youngest champion ever to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

When the timer was about to hit one hour, Ron, and Fluer's little sister came up to the surface, but no Harry. "Ron, where's Harry?" I asked him, he seemed shock that I was even talking to him.

"I think he's still down there," He said looking at the lake. I nodded, and before I could move back to my spot next to Ced, I heard a splash, and saw Harry land on the deck. I smiled; knowing that he was safe gave me a relief. Okay, wait a minute? Why do I care about Harry now? Sure, I'm different from most of the Slytherins but Harry and I have never been more than just acquaintances. I do remember going technically with Harry to the Quidditch World Cup, but that doesn't make us automatic friends. After the announcements of points and standings of the champions everyone left the deck. I probably hugged Cedric a million times, he was in first place! I knew he could do it!

"You're first, congrats I knew you could do it!" I exclaimed as I hugged him again. The two of us were still wrapped up in towels. He laughed as he hugged me back.

"You're acting like a proud little sister," Cedric said keeping his arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him and laughed. It sure felt nice to be at his side again.

"Well, I am proud," We continued to walk. "And aren't I like a little sister to you?" I asked him. He has told me that when I was upset about being sorted into Slytherin. He said he didn't care, because he thought of me as a little sister.

"Congratulations, Diggory." We stopped in our tracks, and we both looked up to find Derek standing right in front of us. I felt Cedric's arm tense up around my shoulders, I held on to his waist. For some reason, Derek's tone of voice creeped me out a bit. I looked up at Cedric, he didn't seem happy about his congratulations.

"Thanks," he said curtly, he started walking past him but was stopped when he grabbed my arm. I didn't turn around.

"Danielle, please I need to talk to you," He said with a different tone. He sounded like he was pleading. Cedric answered for me.

"She doesn't want to; just keep your distance from her, and me." Cedric said, it even sounded like a threat. He managed to pull Derek's hand from my arm. He pulled me to his side, and I felt safe. Why am I feeling like I'm falling for the young boy that used to make mud pies with me in his garden? He was such a dorky kid, yet grew to be such a handsome teenager. He doesn't have those round cheeks anymore, and his features are more prominent and chiseled. I felt safe and warm under his "wing". It seemed like I belonged there, well to me. I have no idea if he feels the same at all. I probably shouldn't say anything; he is dating Cho after all. After encountering her during my third year, I don't want to show her that I might be falling for him.

"Stay away from him, okay?" Cedric said as we reached the castle. He had his hands on my shoulders, and looked at me right in the eye. He was serious. I nodded and he gave me a goodbye hug before we walked to our separate common rooms. On my way there, I bumped into someone because I was so deep in thought.

"Sorry," I mumbled and continued to walk towards the Slytherin common room, but then I felt like I was being followed. I looked behind me to find no one I slowly turned my attention back to the route to the common room. Then I felt someone grab me and cover my mouth with a piece of cloth. I screamed and tried to pull the cloth off of me, but I started to feel dizzy, and blackness came next.

"Why? Why does she have to be involved?" It sounded like Derek's voice. He was pleading with someone but I have no idea who. I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't at Hogwarts. I was on the floor of a manor.

"Her bending abilities are the most powerful, you said so yourself," The cold irritated voice replied. I slowly got up and looked around the massive space around me. I slowly walked towards the voices, and saw that there was a man with long platinum blond hair (just like Draco Malfoy's) then it dawned on me, I was standing in the Malfoy Manor's foyer. There was another man. I looked closely and identified him as Professor Moody. I hid behind the wall, knowing very well that he could see me with that magical eye of his. Why am I here?

"So? What does Voldermort want with her?" I heard Derek reply. Voldermort? What does he want with me? Before the man with the platinum blond hair could say anything.

"The girl's awake." Moody's voice said stopping the conversation. I closed my eyes and waited for them Mr. Malfoy to do something horrible. I slowly opened my eyes and saw "Moody" and Malfoy standing right in front of me. I froze, I didn't know what to do.

"W-why am I-I here?" I stuttered. Who wouldn't be afraid in my situation? I just heard that Voldermort wants something to do with me. The Dark Lord of the Wizarding World, who has killed countless lives, wants something to do with me.

Malfoy let out a sneer, he seemed to think I was pathetic. At least I'm not as pathetic as his son. He's the worst seeker that Slytherin has ever had. Yes we all had nice brooms, but I refused to use them, causing me to be kicked off the team.

"You'll see why," He said gesturing for "Moody" to do something. He had a smirk on his face. He grabbed making sure that I won't be able to get out his grasp. I struggled to get out, but I stopped when I saw Derek standing there. Our eyes met, and he seemed to be saying sorry to me. My heart seemed to break all over again. Well at least it hurt a lot less than it would be if we were still together. But it still hurt, I trusted him. Tears filled into my eyes as the room started to dissolve around us, and landed hard on what smelled like grass.


	9. Chapter 9

Muggle Born Slytherin? Chapter 9

"Where are we?" I asked Malfoy as he started to lead me towards the house that was located on top of the hill. He didn't say anything and I heard a few people apparate behind us. I knew that Derek was there, and probably "Moody" too. Someone is posing as Professor Moody for sure, through some potion of some sort. I thought about what kind of potions would change one person to look like another. "Polyjuice Potion," I mumbled to myself. Whoever was disguising himself as Moody was using Polyjuice Potion!

"What did you say?" He snarled in my ear. I whipped my head around and looked straight into those cold eyes of his.

"Nothing," I snarled back and continued to walk towards the house. Malfoy held out his wand and used the spell Lumos to light up the room that we walked into. The house looked like it was built in the early nineteen hundreds. Everything in the house was rotting and there were probably termites eating away at the wood inside the creaking old house. We started walking up the stairs and I noticed a room that was illuminated by the fire that was burning in the fireplace. Then I felt something slither across my feet. I looked down to find a huge snake, I wanted to move from under its belly, but Malfoy held me still.

"Ah, I see we have a guest," the voice from the chair said. Before this he talked to the snake, in its "language". He's a parsel mouth. Fear filled my veins when I realized who was sitting in that tall chair. But I decided to not show my fear; if I did he would find me pathetic. "Bring her in Lucious," the cold voice said again. Malfoy started pushing me into the room, what a ridiculous first name. Lucious! Ha, just like his son, Draco. What kind of name is Draco?

"What is your name?" the man asked. He never even bothered to turn his chair around to face his "guests".

"Does it matter what my name is?" I retorted. Surely I offended him and I was glad I did. I knew I had offended Voldermort when "Moody" came up to me and pointed his wand at my throat as if it was a dagger of some sort.

"How _dare_ you insult the Dark Lord?" He said through gritted teeth. I showed no emotion whatsoever. I was being one of his "difficult" students who didn't care about anything but themselves. I just gave him a smirk.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" I asked him, and pointed a bit harder causing me to gag a little.

"Barty, leave the girl alone," Malfoy said looking at me with disgust. Surely they realized that I'm not a typical Slytherin. And the imposter's name was Barty. It can't be Barty Crouch, he works for the ministry. Then the girl remembered the story about Barty putting his own son in Azakaban. Barty Crough Jr. was standing in front of her posing as Alaster Moody. Oh, how I want to strangle him, and as for Derek, beating him down would satisfy me.

"Moody" stepped back from me, and sneered at me before turning to walk towards the chair. I relaxed a little but tensed up when I felt familiar hands slip into mine. I knew they were Derek's. I pulled my hand away, and stepped away from him. I trusted him, and now it's going to take some time for him to earn that back. I can't believe I let him kiss me! Now I feel like brushing my teeth a million times to get his germs off of me. I can't believe I fell for him, he is handsome and all, but still his reason for being with me, just isn't right. He had an ulterior motive, but since when? Since we first met, or when we started dating? Whatever, I don't need to know this information. Not now, what's the point?

"Derek, train her some more, she hasn't practiced in a while," Barty instructed Derek. I obeyed, and followed Derek outside to the graveyard. How did he know I haven't practiced in a while? The only reason was because of Derek. He's the one who taught me, then dumped after a few months, and was involved in my kidnapping! He doesn't deserve to have another girl fall for him. No girl should fall for him ever! By the time we got out there, Derek turned around to face me. He looked really sorry that he had to bring me here. But I didn't care; I took the water out of the grass, and whipped it across his face. I started to feel hot tears form in my eyes, the anger the hurt the betrayal that I bottled inside of me bursted.

"Alright, I guess I deserve that," He said rubbing the cheek the water whipped. I glared at him, and walked towards him, and dropped the water on top of his head. I smiled as he was soaked from head to toe. "And that, too." He said wiping the water off of his eyes. Before I could do anything more, he grabbed both of my wrists, and pulled me towards him, even though I resisted he managed to get me to stand right in front of him.

"Let go of me," I said through gritted teeth. I tried to get out of his grip but his fingers around my wrists wouldn't give way. "Did you not hear me?" I said again. I finally felt his hands leave my wrists, I tried to escape but he put his arms around my waist. I put the palm of my hands on his shoulders trying to push away from him but he just held me tighter. I didn't give up, I drew more water from the plants, and used it to push him away from me. It worked, but it threw the both of us up in the air. I slowly got up and found Derek unconscious. I could apparate out of here, and back to Hogsmeade. Yes, that should work. I thought of Hogsmeade and the surrounding stores of where I wanted to be spotted. Then when I thought I should have apparated, it didn't work. Then I heard a menacing laugh coming up from behind me. I turned around to find this disgusting man walking up towards me.

"Your powers are useless here, mudblood." He said spitting the last word that came from his mouth. I glared at him. He looked just like a rat, and he had the nerve to come and call me that horrid word.

"You're going to pay for that you, rat!" I growled, and engulfed him in water. I could see the fear in his eyes as he tried to swim his way out. Then I stopped. I'm not a murderer, I can't kill this man. I dropped him on the floor and stepped back shocked at what I was doing. He was on all fours and started coughing. I really didn't want to touch him, but seeing what I did to him, I had to go over to make sure he was alright. As I walked towards him he saw me, and cowered in a corner. I rolled my eyes, he's such a coward. I kneeled down to be on his eye level. "Look, I'm sorry, I overreacted," I said looking at him. I felt like I was talking to a little kid. "It's just that should have been towards, Derek, not you." I said gently. He still cowered, and I left him there to cower. I walked off to another corner, far from Derek, and that man. I looked up to the overcast sky, and started crying my eyes out. I don't know why, but probably because I was kidnapped, nearly killed a man, and Derek's unconscious. And I need to find a way of escaping from this place. It's probably far from Hogwarts. If I leave my robe here, bring my wand and walk around with it concealed maybe I can find my way to Hogwarts. No, it'll be too long. I wiped the tears that ran down my face, before I could turn around I felt someone who was damp and wet against my back, and the person put his arms around my shoulders. I knew it was Derek.

"Danielle, please just be obedient, you'll be able to escape with your life." I heard him whisper in my ear. I did not want to obey Voldermort who killed so many innocent people, and most of them muggles, just like her family.

"Why? Why should I listen to him?" I asked. I did not expect my voice to crack but it did. This time I didn't bother to push him away from, he's just going to try harder to get me back into his arms again. "He killed so many innocent people," I added feeling fresh tears start filling my eyes.

"I know, I know." He whispered soothingly. He slowly turned me around, knowing that I would escape this time. I looked up at his eyes with my watery ones. He pulled me towards him and this time I didn't resist. I slowly put my arms around his waist, and cried like there was no tomorrow.

"Professor Snape, have you seen Dainelle, one of your prefects?" Cedric asked the Slytherin head of house. He slowly turned to him, and eyed him suspiciously.

"No, I have not." He replied slowly. He started to fold his arms the way he always does. Cedric stood there awkwardly for he was a bit taller than Professor Snape.

"Um, alright, thanks." The boy said slowly walking away from him and towards the Great Hall. It's been almost a week since Danielle hasn't appeared in classes. Cedric was started to get worried. He put his right hand into his pants pockets and felt the bracelet he has given her in there. He found it on his way to visit her. Cedric is suspecting that something happened to his best friend. She would never leave her bracelet on the school grounds like that or any kind of jewelry.

"Still worrying about Dani?" Cho asked as the two sat together at the library studying. He was so distracted that he vaguely heard the question.

"Huh, uh yeah." Ced replied as he looked down at the book that he and Dani found almost a week ago. He started to feel a lump come up to his throat. He did not want to cry in front of Cho, and she knows that she will be jealous because those tears were for Danielle.

He felt a warm hand placed gently on top of his. "I'm sure she's fine Ced," Cho looked at him sympathetically and gave him a smile. He smiled back and put his free hand over Cho's. They were always so soft and warm, that's why he liked holding hands with her. He nodded in response and the two continued to study, but all he could think about was Danielle, and pictures of them popped up in the book. He studied them for a while, but closed it knowing it was going to distract him. He reached down to his bag to get a text book, and mumbled to himself, "I miss you, Dani."

"Dani, wake up," I mistook it for Cedric's voice, and Derek suddenly shot right up when I think I mumbled Cedric's name. I didn't care, he needs his feelings hurt. I rolled over and sat up to find him looking at me dumbfounded. I rolled my eyes.

"Derek, get over it, we're not together anymore," I said as I slowly got up and dusted off my robes. He still looked as if I tore his heart into pieces. I averted my eyes away from his. I did not want to see the hurt in his eyes; it's still going to tear me into pieces. I know, I'm weird, it's like I still have feelings for him or something.

"You're right let's start training," He said walking out of the room, which apparently the two of us shared. Why couldn't he sleep in the living room? I sighed, and followed him down the stairs, it still looked pretty early, but Danielle didn't care. Just as long as she knows she'll be able to see Cedric again after this, she'll do as he says. Yes, it's a terrible weakness but what can she do? I just can't believe I'm training with him, again.

We did the regular drills, and started to really get into our skills. We were battling each other with water. Yeah, I am weird. I drew some water from the grass around us, and put it into the canteen that he had given to me. He attacked first, but I stopped it by turning it into ice. I smiled at him, and waited for his next attack. But he gave time for me to think of a move. I took out some water from the canteen, and started to go towards him as razors, but he managed to block it. We went on for a couple of hours before I collapsed on the floor, exhausted. I didn't beg him to stop; he probably won't stop, no matter how tired I am.

"Alright, that's it for the day," Derek said panting. I saw from the corner of my eye that he sat down a few feet away from. I watched lied down and probably closed his eyes. I slowly got up and sure enough his eyes were closed. I knew he wasn't asleep but I can probably sneak off. I smiled, and started to use the water to help me walk silently towards the woods. That was probably not protected by the spell that prevents people from apparating, from here. So I made my way to the woods, and thought of Hogsmeade again. Still nothing. I sighed and ran out a bit further.

"Come on, the boundary has to end somewhere," I mumbled to myself as I continued to run deeper into the woods. But I froze when I heard a stick snap under someone's weight. I turned around to find a deer flash past me. "Phew, just an animal," I told myself. I continued running, and stopped. Hoping it was past the boundary. I thought of Hogsmeade again, and I started to feel myself apparating, and I looked around to find that I was still in the woods. I was so confused that I felt someone's arms around me. It was Derek's, and he apparated me back here before I could even go to Hogsmeade. How was that even possible?

"I told you not to go anywhere," He hissed in my ear. I struggled to get out his grip. But he just tightened his arms around me.

"Derek, you-you're hurting me," I managed to say as I struggled to expand my lungs for air. "Derek, stop!" I managed to shout. He finally let me go but I landed a few feet away from him. He took out his wand and pointed it towards me.

"I'm sorry, but he told me to do this whenever you ran for it," He said. I waited for him to say the spell, whatever it was. But he pointed his wand away from me and yelled Crucio, and he mouthed for me to scream. I didn't. He wasn't so happy about that.

"Are you afraid of Voldermort?" I asked him, I even gave him a smirk. He looked at me shocked, and he knew I had guessed it. He can't lie to me. "If you are, then just do what he says, he'll know you didn't really use that unforgiveable spell on me," I said to him. I was sure that Voldermort knew about our relationship. He probably planned it all out with him before he came to Hogwarts with Viktor and the other Bulgarians. He pointed his wand towards me again, instead of saying Crucio, he yelled Expelliarmus and I was thrown back a few more feet, and I hit my head on something. It hurt a lot but the pain was gone once the blackness took over.

Harry woke up with a start. His scar wasn't hurting but Danielle and Derek were in his dreams in the same place where he dreamed when he was at the Burrow. Was that where Danielle and Derek were? It seemed like Derek was working for Voldermort, and he was involved in her disappearance somehow, but of course Karkaroff denied it.

"Cedric, I need to talk to you," Harry whispered to him as he approached him at the Great Hall. The Hufflepuff didn't object and just followed Harry to a corner. "I had a dream about Danielle, I think I might know where she is," Harry said in a low whisper. He couldn't risk other students hearing about this. It has been almost a month since Danielle has been gone, and the third task was going to start in about two more months, she can't be gone until then. How is she going to finish her school work? Hopefully her professors will understand that she has been kidnapped and can't really finish school work.

"Really? Where is she? Is she close?" Cedric asked frantically, but he also kept his voice low.

"I doubt it Cedric, but I'm sure she'll be fine," Harry replied. The hope in Cedric's eyes disappeared. He apparently genuinely missed his best friend. Harry knew from Ron that the two had been friends throughout their whole lives. "And it was a dream, it probably wasn't actually happening," Harry added. He watched and Cedric nodded his head solemnly. The real Champion of Hogwarts thanked Harry before he walked off somewhere else. He felt bad for Cedric, but also a bit excited. Because if Cedric was feeling down, then Harry would have a chance of winning the cup, because if he was down, he wouldn't feel motivated to do anything, really.

But Harry stopped thinking that. Cedric's a great friend, probably a better friend than he will ever be. The boy does care for his friends, and would be as worried as Cedric if his friends went missing. He was determined to help Cedric find any clues to his best friend's disappearance, even the professors are looking into it. Their curfews are earlier than usual, and he doesn't go to bed right away so he has heard voices outside the portrait hole, and he assumed that the professors were looking for both, Derek and Danielle. Hopefully both of them will turn up before the third task.


	10. Chapter 10

Muggle Born Slytherin? Chapter 10 (finale)

The day of third task had finally come. Danielle and Derek have never shown up since the last task. Cedric was starting to get worried about what has happened to his best friend. She could have been killed, but he knew Derek wouldn't do that. He seemed like he genuinely cared about his friend from when he was a toddler. He wasn't sure when he will see her, ever again.

Cedric let out a sigh as he heard the Minister announce that he and Harry were tied for first. Of course his dad raised his hand, but he forced it down when he could. His dad was always proud of him, but Cedric has always been the humble person in the family. He gave his dad a hug before going into the maze along with Harry. The two of them walked in and he was suddenly engulfed in the darkness of the maze. He used the lumos spell to light his way.

Hours of walking in the maze trying to find the cup was harder than it looked. The maze comes to life, it literally comes to life. After a little bit of more wandering around the maze Cedric heard Krum's voice, he turned around to find Viktor right behind him. He was pointing his wand, and his eyes, were completely different.

"Stupefy!" Cedric shouted trying to stun the boy he thought was an okay guy. Then Harry came out of nowhere and helped. Ced ran to the stunned Krum and kicked his wand out of his hand. He wanted to pounce on him for using the Cruciatius curse on him. But Harry stopped him, telling him that he was bewitched. He was right, his eyes were completely fogged. Then the two of them saw the cup. Both of them ran for it, as if they forgotten that they were competing against each other. But Cedric was being dragged by the roots of the maze. He yelled for Harry to help, he hesitated before pointing his wand towards him, and yelled scourgify to make the roots stop grabbing Cedric.

"Thanks, I thought you were going to let it get me," He said looking at the fourteen year old boy.

"Yeah, I thought so too," He replied, as the two of them started walking towards the shining cup, the wind caused them to walk there. The two of them argued about who should take the cup, but Harry suggested them to take the cup at the same time. Cedric felt his feet were being pulled from the ground that he was standing on, and the two of them landed on another grassy plain.

I was surprised that they allowed me to bathe. It was nice to be clean again, but one thing was I felt weak. They didn't have much food supply, except for the milk from the snake that the man with the cold voice also drank. I refused to drink it, so all I have been drinking was water, and there were barely any food for all of us.

Derek walked into the room, he looked a bit panicked, and he just grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the room. I stopped him. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"You need to leave now. He's going to take your powers and make it his own," He said looking at me. I didn't believe that he could.

"What? How is that even possible," I said unsure about what he was saying. He didn't say anything and just told me to trust him and follow him. I wasn't ready to trust him but I had no choice. The two of us started running towards the woods but I stopped when I saw two figures appeared out of nowhere on the grass.

"It's a portkey," I heard a familiar voice said.

"Cedric," I whispered. I wanted to run to him, but I felt Derek tug on my hand. I tried to twist it out of his grip but he just tightened it. "Derek, let go, you're hurting me."

"No, you're not staying here," He said looking at me.

"I can't leave Ced here," I said to him, he slowly let go of me and I ran to Cedric. "Cedric!" I shouted. He turned around and saw me. I smiled and ran to hug him, he hugged me back and kissed me on the top of my head like a father would to a daughter he's missed.

"You were here this whole time?" He asked looking at me. Then he pulled me behind him as Derek approached us. "You were here too?" He asked glaring at him. Harry's scream filled the eerie sky. I saw him clutching his forehead and the cauldron had a fire going.

"Go back to the cup!" He shouted. I didn't want to leave him hear, all alone. But before I could say anything I was ripped from Cedric's arms.

"Danielle!" Both Cedric and Derek said. I looked at them helpless because I was bound by ropes next to Harry. I tried to get out but I couldn't. The ropes were pretty tight around, but it wasn't too tight that I couldn't breathe.

"Kill the spare!" The high pitched cold voice said.

"No, Ced, run now!" I shouted as tears streamed my face but Derek and Cedric stayed where they are. I watched as the green light came from my right and hit Cedric. "No!" I shouted as I felt my heart break into two. How can he just die like that? Derek wasn't sure what to do, but he wasn't standing where he was. He was also bound by ropes. He fell to his knees and wasn't able to move. Then the rat-like man was carrying something like it was a baby, but I got a glance at it and it wasn't a baby. It didn't even look human.

Then the man pointed his wand at the bottom of the tombstone that Harry was bound to. "Bone of the father unwillingly given," And a bone of a human was dropped into the cauldron. "Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed," The man took out a dagger and cut off his hand. I closed my eyes and heard him scream in pain. I opened my eyes again and saw that his left hand had been cut off. I gulped as he walked over to Harry, and slit his wrist. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken," Then he walked over to the cauldron, and said, "the Dark Lord shall rise again," He said this while dropping a few drops of Harry's blood into the cauldron. I closed my eyes as a skinny man came out of the cauldron. I opened them again to find him robed. Voldemort was back.

After Voldemort used his wand to darken Wormtail's Dark Mark dark wisps covered the overcast sky, and landed in a circle formation. There were Death Eaters standing there. Derek was in the middle of the circle. He welcomed his old "friends" and walked over to Cedric.

"Don't touch him!" Harry and I said in unison. He turned to face the two of us.

"Almost forgot you two were here," he said sarcastically, almost laughing. I glared at him as he walked towards us. He looked at Harry then me. He had that evil smirk on his face. Then Derek's voice filled my head, _"He's going to take your powers and make it his own,"_ Fear started to creep into me, I tried not to show it. The ropes untied me and I felt a force drag me out to the empty spot near Derek. "Before I do this, I'll let you two have your little love fest," He said untying him. I turned to face him, and Derek slowly walked towards me.

He pulled me into a hug hesitantly hugged him back. He stepped back a bit, and lifted my face towards his. Our lips were inches apart; before I could say anything he put his lips on mine. It was a sweet kiss, and it felt that he longed to kiss me again since the last time that we did. After we kissed he broke it and pressed his forehead against mine. He whispered, "I love you." I looked up at him; I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure if I loved him. He betrayed me. But a Death Eater pulled him away and held him back. He struggled but he just held on to him tighter. I looked at him teary-eyed as I felt something tear me apart. I screamed in pain as the pain stopped I fell forward weak. A force pulled me up and I was face to face with Voldemort. Then I felt myself fly backwards, and landed somewhere. I saw Derek trying to get to me, I slowly turned my head and the sky was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

"Danielle," The boy whispered as he felt the grip of the Death Eater on him loosen, he seemed to be amused watching Harry suffer at his master's hand. He was able to escape and ran towards Danielle, the girl he loved. He held her warm hand, good she's alive. He thought. He took Danielle's small hand, and Cedric's cold hands to join them, but he felt something was in his hand. He took it out and saw that it was the bracelet ant Danielle always wore on her small wrist. He slipped it on, and put Cedric's hand over the girl's. Then he saw Harry running over towards him. He nodded, as Harry used accio to grab the cup, and he felt his feet leave the ground, and land in on the soft grass of Hogwarts.

A loud cheer erupted, but it started to cease as Fluer scream filled the air. Derek was taken from Danielle, by the school Champion, Krum.

"Derek, she'll be fine," Krum said as he dragged me towards the group. All of them surrounded him and told him that Danielle was going to fine.

_"A boy named Neville lost his toad." The girl said. _

_ "Oh, well, good luck looking for his toad," I said as the girl closed the compartment door._

_"She reminds me of someone in her first year," Cedric said smiling and looking at me. _

_ "What how is she like me?" I asked smacking his arm. _

_ "You were the first one to be wearing school robes." Cedric said laughing as he remembered how I was so excited to go to a school that was completely different from home. _

_ "Are you an idiot, why did you do that?" Cedric's voice, it was nice to hear his voice again. I haven't talked to him in such a long time. _

_ "I guess I am," I said weakly and covered my mouth as I coughed. _

_ "You're bleeding; I'll go get Madam Hooch." Cedric said; before I could say anything else he rushed off to get Madam Hooch. _

_ "Ready?" I asked as I mounted my broom. _

_ "Of course." Cedric said smiling as he mounted his broom. _

_ "Ready. Set. G-. Cedric Diggory!" I shouted as he flew past me, which caused my hair to fly in my face. "You are such a cheater," I said shaking my head as I sped past him. _

_ "Danielle come on up, it's a great view." Cedric shouted from wherever he was. I looked up and saw that he was pretty far up. _

_ "I can't catch up to you," I replied as I started climbing up the tree. Cedric actually came down to help me. "Thanks." I said smiling as I saw a chance to beat him was soon. _

_ "Hey, you got a head start," Cedric said climbing after me. I just gave him a smirk and continued to climb up. But I lost my footing and slipped. Luckily Cedric was able to grab my hand. "Whoa be careful." Cedric said still holding my hand. _

_ "Danielle be careful, we don't want you falling again." Ced said with a smirk on his face. "I won't be able to catch you again," I just glared at him and leaned away from the railing. _

Memories of Cedric played on screen, more were coming but I just couldn't take it anymore. I felt the lump in my throat become so big that I needed to get out of there. Everyone in my house had solemn faces but I doubted that they felt sorry for me. But Samantha followed me out, and so did Zach.

"Come on, Dani just let it out," Samantha said hugging me. I did, Zach couldn't stand seeing me cry. So I told him to join in our hug. After my tears ceased I looked around the area and saw Mr. Diggory standing there. Fresh tears started to form, because he reminded me so much of Cedric.

Mr. Diggory pulled me into his fatherly hugs, and I let the tears flow out of my eyes. Hopefully I can still visit him and his wife, but the absence of Cedric would cause me to not feel like going back, ever.

Zach, Samantha, and I started walking back to the Slytherin common room. We walked in silence. None of them seemed to think it was right to talk about Cedric in front of me. When we reached the portrait hole, the three of us went to our rooms and started packing our things. I was done before Samantha, so I walked down the stairs and put them on the floor of the common room. I was about to leave the common room when the door opened and I saw that Derek walked in.

"Hey," I said to him as I put my hands behind my back.

"Hey," He replied, it was kind of awkward for the both of us. Then I saw him take out something from his pocket. "I hope you'll write to me, because I know I'll miss you," He said handing me the parchment that had his home and school address on it. I smiled as I took it.

"I'm going to miss you, too." I replied. He outstretched his arms, waiting for me to hug him. I willingly did so; he even tightened up his grip on me. The tightening was loving, and he wasn't trying to kill me. I didn't really want to let go of him. So we stood there hugging each other until someone cleared their throat. We both looked and saw it was Professor Snape.

"Here's what you need to do in the summer for all your classes," He said plainly as he gave me an envelope. I smiled and thanked him for giving it to me.

"Mr. Diggory!" I said as I ran to him. He turned around and smiled when he saw it was me. "I made Cedric a bracelet, I wanted to give it to him for Christmas but I didn't finish," I said taking out a hand made bracelet, almost like the one he gave me. "So I would like you to keep it," I told him, grabbed his hand and put it into his palm.

"Thank you, Dani," He said to me, and gave me another hug. I waved him goodbye and watched as they left Hogwarts to go home.

A lot of other students apologized for the loos of Cedric. I just thanked them and we all said goodbye the Durmstrang students and Beaubatons students. Samantha Zach and I sat on the bench and talked about the year. "What a year," Samantha said smiling as she played with the ring that Fredrick gave her.

"Yeah, what a year," I agreed, as I put my head on her shoulder.

"Hogwarts will always have crazy events," Zach said sitting in between us. I glared at him. We laughed and both of us leaned our heads on Zach.

"You better write to us," Samantha and I said in unison.

"Alright, I'll write, once a week," He said sighing. The two of us punched his arms and he winced in pain. "Okay okay, as often as possible," He said rubbing his arms.

"Much better," Samantha said laughing. I smiled and it was great to know that I have two other friends who will be here with me to finish off our last year at Hogwarts.

**I did not expect this series to end so early! Haha, but watch out for a sequel, I do have an idea, but it might take a while to sort out. So watch out for that. I hope you enjoyed reading this little series. **


End file.
